Summer of love
by Bezzy
Summary: Flowerpower, make love not war, Hippies, Blumenkinder und natürlich Woodstock und William Darcy mittendrin. Unfreiwillig. Sehr unfreiwillig. Wird der elitäre Engländer am Ende gar zum Blumenkind mutieren im Summer of love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Inhalt:** Wir schreiben das Jahr 1969 – die Flowerpower-Zeit neigt sich ihrem Ende entgegen und erwartet mit dem Woodstock-Festival noch einen ihrer Höhepunkte. William Darcy besucht etwas widerwillig seinen Freund Charles Bingley, der in San Francisco bei den Hippies ein neues Leben und eine neue Liebe gefunden hat – ein Lebensstil, mit dem sich der elitäre William so gar nicht anfreunden kann. Doch dann verliebt er sich gegen seinen Willen in eines der Blumenkinder…_

_An dieser Stelle geht mein besonderer Dank an meine „Vorleserin" Melody Joy, die mir eine ständige Motivation und Inspiration war und darüberhinaus ein wahrer Quell an gewisser_ Information _;-). Und ich danke Caro, die die ganze Geschichte mit einer harmlosen Bemerkung über ein Bild von Colin Firth überhaupt erst ausgelöst hat._

_Peeeeeeeeeeace, Schwestern :-)))))_

_PS: __Es gibt insgesamt 10 Kapitel plus einen Epilog. Und ja: Zimperliesenalarm!_

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

_If you're going to San Francisco – be sure to wear some flowers in your hair... +)_

William Darcy hatte ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen. Über ein Jahr war es nun schon her, seit sein Freund Charles Bingley England den Rücken gekehrt hatte, um nach San Francisco auszuwandern. Als Sohn reicher Eltern mit entsprechendem Erbe konnte er es sich leisten, einfach so einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Nur wenige Monate später hatte er dort die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden, seinen Engel, wie er die – nach eigenen Angaben – überirdisch schöne Amerikanerin gerne in seinem Liebeswahn bezeichnete. Der Engel war sehr schnell schwanger geworden und die beiden hatten geheiratet, kurz bevor die Zwillinge geboren wurden. Auf Druck von Charles' Eltern, wie William erfahren hatte.

Charles hatte William damals gebeten, sein Trauzeuge zu sein, doch William hatte sich zu dieser Zeit in der letzten Phase seines Studiums in Cambridge befunden und musste diese Ehre leider ablehnen, sehr zu Charles' Enttäuschung. Kurze Zeit später kamen die Zwillinge zur Welt und Charles hatte wieder eine Einladung verschickt, doch William war im väterlichen Unternehmen so eingebunden gewesen, dass er auch diesmal absagen musste. Ganz offen gesagt war er nicht gerade böse darum, nicht nach San Francisco fliegen zu können.

William Darcy stammte aus einer alten, englischen Familie, deren Wurzeln bis in die Zeit William des Eroberers und darüberhinaus sogar noch bis nach Frankreich zurückzuverfolgen waren, als man sich noch D'Arcy schrieb. Entsprechend stolz war man auf die noble Herkunft und entsprechend arrogant und snobistisch gab man sich.

Sicher, auch die Bingleys waren reich, aber sie hatten ihr Vermögen so richtig erst in den letzten hundert Jahren angehäuft. Ihr Urahn war ein armer Senn aus dem Appenzeller Land in der Schweiz gewesen, Guido Binggli, der im späten 18. Jahrhundert aus purer Not nach England ausgewandert war. Ursprünglich mit der Absicht, dort im Bergbau zu arbeiten, lernte er kurz darauf jedoch eine junge Farmerstochter kennen, nannte sich ab sofort George Bingley und mit Fleiß und Disziplin bauten er und seine Nachkommen die Farm seines Schwiegervaters in ein gut florierendes Unternehmen der Milchwirtschaft um, das heute unter der Leitung von Charles' Vater mehrere Niederlassungen im Vereinigten Königreich unterhielt. In Darcys Kreisen galten die Bingleys etwas abwertend als _Neureiche_.

Dass Charles ausgerechnet nach Amerika ausgewandert war, hatte William zutiefst erschüttert. Amerika! Unkultiviertes, verkommenes, durch und durch verdorbenes Land voller Banausen, ein Land, das England nicht im mindesten das Wasser reichen konnte. Ohne Traditionsbewusstsein, ohne jegliche Kultur – für William ein schier unerträglicher Gedanke, dass sein Freund dort sein Glück gefunden hatte. Oder es zumindest vorgab.

William plagte trotzdem das schlechte Gewissen. Charles war immerhin sein Freund, nicht wahr? Sollte er sich nicht lieber für ihn freuen, dass es ihm dort so gut ging? Dass er eine liebevolle Frau gefunden hatte, und jetzt auch noch zwei reizende Töchter… Er hatte Charles schon zweimal enttäuscht und wusste, er sollte der Einladung nun endlich Folge leisten. Schweren Herzens gab er sich schließlich einen Ruck, buchte seufzend einen Flug erster Klasse nach San Francisco und machte sich Ende Juli 69 auf den Weg ins Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten – auch wenn es ihm innerlich doch sehr zuwider war.

William hatte während des langen Fluges genügend Zeit, über die vor ihm liegenden Tage nachzudenken. Höchstens eine Woche würde er bleiben, hatte er sich vorgenommen. Er war noch nie in den Vereinigten Staaten gewesen, hatte es allerdings auch noch nie darauf angelegt. England war ein wundervolles Land, warum sich die Mühe machen, woanders hinzureisen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste? Und jetzt flog er tatsächlich nach Amerika. Ein Land, dessen Bewohner _angeblich_ englisch sprachen! Diese Barbaren! Nicht umsonst hatte Bernard Shaw den Ausspruch geprägt: "England and America are two countries divided by a common language".

Und Charles, dieser Vaterlandsverräter, fühlte sich dort nach eigenen Angaben äußerst wohl. Während William seinen Freund pflichtbewusst mit langen Briefen über sein Leben in England auf dem laufenden hielt, war Charles ein eher säumiger Schreiber. Seine Briefe waren meist nur kurz und selbst die paar Sätze, die er aufs Papier brachte, waren kaum leserlich, weil er mit seinem Füller gerne kleckste. Offenbar hatte sich die Erfindung des Kugelschreibers noch nicht bis nach Amerika herumgesprochen. William wurde sich bewusst, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, womit Charles „dort drüben" sein Geld verdiente. Sein alter Freund schrieb meist nur über seinen Engel und seine Töchter sowie andere Belanglosigkeiten.

Anfangs jedoch sah es fast so aus, als würde William seinen Freund doch nicht so bald zu Gesicht bekommen. Müde und mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen ging er von Bord des großen Düsenjets, durchlief die langwierigen Einreise- und Zollformalitäten, machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem eleganten Rimowa-Koffer und verließ nach über einer Stunde endlich das Flughafengebäude. Wo ihn zunächst einmal fast der Schlag traf.

Draußen herrschte eine drückende Hitze, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Er war viel zu warm angezogen für kalifornische Verhältnisse mit seinem dreiteiligen Anzug, dem Trenchcoat und dem Homburg. Aber es half nichts. Charles hatte ihm seine Adresse natürlich mitgeteilt, gleichzeitig aber verschämt eingestanden, dass er im Augenblick über keinen Wagen verfügte und ob es William viel ausmachen würde, sich ein Taxi zu nehmen. Das tat es natürlich nicht, doch die Suche nach einem solchen mietbaren Gefährt erwies sich als schwieriger als angenommen.

William betrachtete die im Vergleich zu englischen Autos riesigen Karossen, die vor dem Flughafengebäude hin- und herfuhren mit missbilligendem Blick. Liebe Güte, gab es in diesem Land überhaupt nichts in normaler Größe? Mussten diese überheblichen Barbaren denn _alles_ übertreiben? Wie vulgär! Er sehnte sich seufzend nach dem edlen Luxus seines frisch erworbenen Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow. Wieso zum Teufel war er hierher gekommen?

Endlich fand er – nach einigem Suchen – den Taxistand. Skeptisch beäugte er die teilweise verbeulten, nicht sonderlich vertrauenserweckend aussehenden Wagen und noch mehr die sich darinnen befindlichen, noch viel weniger vertrauenserweckend aussehenden Fahrer. Diese waren entweder schwarz oder offenkundig südamerikanischer Abstammung und zu keinem von ihnen wollte William einsteigen. Die vierte Droschke hatte einen weißen Chauffeur und sah auch nicht ganz so verbeult aus wie der Rest der Flotte. William trat näher und öffnete beherzt die Tür zum Rücksitz.

Ein Schwall ihm unverständlicher, aber hörbar unfreundlicher Worte empfing ihn daraufhin. William starrte den Fahrer verwundert an und es dauerte eine Weile bis ihm klar wurde, dass er gefälligst den ersten Wagen zu nehmen hatte. Da er keine große Lust verspürte, sich mit diesem ruppigen Hinterwäldler zu streiten, der offenbar noch nicht einmal englisch sprach, gab er nach und lief nach vorne, doch der grimmig dreinschauende Schwarze mit der Zigarette im Mundwinkel missfiel ihm zu sehr, als dass er zu ihm einsteigen wollte. Glücklicherweise kam ein anderer Fahrgast und die ganze Kolonne rückte auf.

William wusste, er konnte nicht den restlichen Tag hier am Flughafen verbringen bis einer der Wagen respektive Fahrer ihm genehm sein würde. Das würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nie der Fall sein! Die Option, mit dem nächsten Flieger nach London zurückzukehren war verlockend, doch er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Schließlich biss er in den sauren Apfel und kletterte in das nächste freie Taxi, wieder mit einem schwarzen Fahrer. Er nannte diesem in knappen Worten die Adresse in Haight-Ashbury und das riesige Schiff brauste los.

Schließlich hielten sie nach schweigsamer Fahrt in einer etwas steiler abfallenden Straße vor einer langen Reihe recht farbenfroher, gepflegter Häuser, die alle eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten: Eine Treppe, die zur Haupteingangstür im ersten Stock führte. Im Erdgeschoss schienen sich jeweils Garagen zu befinden. William bezahlte den Fahrer, der ihm nicht mit seinem Koffer half, schüttelte missmutig den Kopf und suchte mit den Augen die Hausnummern der Häuserreihe ab.

Das vierte Haus war das gesuchte. Die Vorderfront bestand fast nur aus besagter Treppe und einigen recht großen Fenstern, angestrichen war es in einem leuchtenden, kräftigen Blau mit weißen, wie Stuck aussehenden Verzierungen zwischen den drei Geschossen. William war beruhigt, es machte einen ordentlichen Eindruck. Lediglich die merkwürdigen, langhaarigen Gestalten, die sich auf der Straße herumdrückten, missfielen ihm etwas und er überprüfte vorsichtshalber den sicheren Platz seiner Brieftasche.

Langsam trat er näher, stieg die fünfzehn Stufen hinauf und drückte entschlossen auf die Klingel. Im Haus ertönte ein Gong, doch niemand kam, um zu öffnen. William versuchte es ein zweites Mal, ohne Erfolg. _Na wundervoll,_ dachte er angesäuert. Charles wusste doch genau, dass er heute kam, oder? Als er sich an die Tür lehnte um darüber nachzudenken, was er nun am besten tun sollte, gab diese urplötzlich nach und er wäre fast mit seinem ganzen Gewicht in den Flur gefallen. Die Tür stieß krachend gegend eine Wand, doch auch das veranlasste niemanden, nachzuschauen, wer der Eindringling sein mochte.

William blieb zögernd im Flur stehen und schaute sich staunend um. Liebe Güte, das war Charles' Haus? Hatte er es vor dem Einzug denn nicht renoviert? Die Wände jedenfalls waren nicht tapeziert, nur weiß und sehr nachlässig gestrichen. Und mit Unmengen von bunten Hand- und Fußabdrücken verziert. In drei verschiedenen Größen. Dazwischen hatte jemand immer wieder die Worte „Peace" und „Love" gekritzelt. Auf dem Parkettboden saß ein nacktes, etwa vierjähriges Kind, das mit zwei Katzen spielte. Irgendwo klimperte jemand auf einer Gitarre, aus einer anderen Ecke kamen mehr psychedelische Klänge. Und es stank bestialisch nach Patschuli und anderen Dingen, deren Ursprung William lieber nicht erkunden wollte. Er holte seinen Koffer herein und schloss leise die Tür. Ob er Charles hier irgendwo finden würde? Wo war er bloß gelandet? Sollte er vielleicht doch lieber umkehren? Noch hatte ihn niemand gesehen…

„Hey, Bruder! Der Friede sei mit dir!" begrüßte ihn eine hörbar weibliche, wenn auch etwas schleppende Stimme und eine junge Frau, gewandet in ein grelloranges Batikkleid und mit einem Perlenstirnband über glatten, schwarzen Haaren kam lächelnd auf bloßen Füßen auf ihn zu. William starrte sie an.

„Guten Tag", grüßte er schließlich wohlerzogen. „Mein Name ist William Darcy. Ich möchte gerne zu Charles Bingley – der wohnt doch hier, nicht wahr?" Er hoffte inständig, das sei nicht der Fall und er hätte sich bloß in der Hausnummer geirrt.

Die Frau trat nahe, viel zu nahe für seinen Geschmack an ihn heran und fuhr langsam über seinen Arm. Sie lächelte etwas weggetreten, anscheinend war sie total bekifft.

„Du bist also Charlies Freund…freut mich…komm mit, ich hab was zu rauchen da…und anschließend zeig ich dir meine…meine…" Sie fummelte an den oberen Knöpfen ihres Kleides herum, doch bevor sie „ihre" auspacken konnte, ertönte eine weitere Stimme, diesmal eindeutig männlicher Natur.

„Will! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich dachte schon, du hättest den Flieger verpasst oder so!" Ein blonder Hüne mit langen Haaren, einem schreiend bunten Hemd und in Jesuslatschen tauchte vor William auf und strahlte ihn an. William konnte es nicht fassen. Das war sein alter Freund Charles Bingley? Mit Ohrring und einem Stirnband ums Haupt geschlungen? Mit einem langen, dünnen Kinnbart? Er hätte ihn fast nicht wieder erkannt.

Charles merkte in seiner Wiedersehensfreude nichts von Williams offenkundigem Unbehagen. Er machte sofort Anstalten, ihn in den angrenzenden Raum zu ziehen, aus dem die psychedelischen Klänge kamen und wohin die orangefarbene Erscheinung wieder lautlos verschwunden war, doch dann bemerkte er den Aufzug seines Freundes.

„Hey, zieh dich erstmal aus, du musst ja schwitzen wie blöd! Ja, hier sind die Temperaturen viel angenehmer als im verregneten England, was? Hier gibt's noch richtig wunderbare Sommer. Wirf den Mantel da rüber und komm, ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir meine wunderbare Jane vorzustellen!"

William wollte seinen guten Mantel nicht _irgendwohin_ werfen, doch Charles nahm ihm das edle, maßgeschneiderte Stück kurzerhand ab, auch den Hut und warf beides über einen wacklig aussehenden Stuhl. Dann zerrte er William in den nächsten Raum, der sich als großes Wohnzimmer entpuppte.

Ein großes Wohnzimmer, das so gut wie keine Möbel enthielt, dafür ein paar Leute, die William jedoch entweder ignorierten oder freundlich-harmlos angrinsten. William hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie ihn überhaupt richtig wahrnahmen. Er fürchtete, von dem hier drinnen noch viel beißenderen Geruch nach Patschuli, von mehreren Räucherstäbchen abgesondert, ohnmächtig zu werden, doch tapfer blieb er stehen und sah sich staunend um.

Eine komplette Seite unter den großen Fenstern war mit schier hunderten von Sitzkissen belegt. In der Mitte der Kissen saß eine junge, blonde Frau, die einen Säugling im Arm hielt und diesem ohne Scheu die Brust gab. William starrte sie sprachlos an, doch Charles zog ihn schon lachend in ihre Richtung.

„Jane, Liebling, darf ich dir William vorstellen? Endlich hat ers geschafft, uns zu besuchen, ist das nicht wunderbar? Will, das ist die Sonne meines Lebens, mein wunderbarer Engel, Jane." Jane Bingley schaute lächelnd auf und reichte William graziös die Hand, ohne ihre Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen und ohne Scham zu zeigen, dass der fremde Mann ihre entblößten Brüste sehen konnte.

„Herzlich willkommen, William!" sagte sie freundlich mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich hoffe, du verbringst ein paar schöne Tage hier bei uns. Fühl dich wie zu Hause, machs dir gemütlich und scheu dich nicht zu fragen, wenn du etwas brauchst."

„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen", murmelte William verlegen und wandte sich zu Charles um. Sein Freund hatte recht, die Frau war tatsächlich von überirdischer Schönheit, dazu so sanft und freundlich, so unschuldig geradezu, dass man sie einfach gernhaben musste. Charles hatte sich zwischenzeitlich einen anderen Säugling geschnappt, den eine Frau gehalten hatte.

„Und das hier sind meine genauso wunderbaren Töchter, Angel 1 und Angel 2. Jane füttert gerade Angel 2. Sind sie nicht anbetungswürdig? Und genauso wunderbar wie ihre wunderbare Mutter." Charles war sichtlich stolz auf seine drei Frauen, während William sich schwor, seinen Freund zu erwürgen, sollte er noch einmal das Wort „wunderbar" in den Mund nehmen.

„Deine Töchter heißen Angel 1 und Angel 2?" fragte er perplex. „Was sind das für seltsame Namen? Ach so, es sind nur Spitznamen, nicht wahr?" Charles schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Nein, die heißen wirklich so. Da sie beide genauso so wunderschön und engelsgleich wie ihre Mutter sind, konnte ich mir keine passendere Namen vorstellen." William konnte es nicht fassen. Wer war dieser Mann, und was hatte er mit seinem alten Freund Charles gemacht? Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, übernahm Charles die weitere Vorstellung. Zuerst wandte er sich an die Frau, die Angel 1 gehalten hatte und neben Jane saß.

„Louisa, das ist mein Freund William aus England. William, Louisa Hurst, sie wohnt hier zusammen mit ihrem Mann, Lou, ihren beiden Kindern und Lous Schwester Caroline. Caroline hast du ja schon im Flur gesehen." Er nickte mit dem Kopf nach rechts, wo Caroline William lässig zuwinkte und sich die Lippen leckte. Louisa hob die Hand, sagte „Peeeeeeeeeace" und bewegte sich gleich wieder lässig zum Klang der seltsamen Musik, die von einem Plattenspieler kam. Lou Hurst reagierte überhaupt nicht, er lag ausgestreckt in einer Ecke und schnarchte ungestört vor sich hin.

William nickte bloß und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Grund, dieses stinkende und sicherlich auch ungezieferverseuchte Haus so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen zu können. Zwei nackte Kinder kamen lachend und kreischend in den Raum gestürzt und warfen sich neben Louisa auf die Kissen. Charles grinste.

„Das sind Sunset und Sunrise, die jüngsten Mitglieder der Hurst-Familie." William schloss müde die Augen. _Sunset und Sunrise?_ War er in einem Irrenhaus gelandet?

„Wo ist eigentlich Lizzy, Jane?" fragte Charles und reichte ihr Angel 1.

„Oben mit Charlotte. Sie bereiten das nächste Sit-In vor und wollten noch ein paar Lieder einstudieren."

_Noch mehr bekiffte oder sonstwie abgedrehte Familienmitglieder?_ fragte sich William mit wachsendem Unbehagen. Außer Jane schienen die hier Anwesenden eher äußerst merkwürdig zu sein. Und wahrscheinlich übertrugen sie auch noch irgendwelche Krankheiten, wenn man nicht aufpasste. Vor allem Carolines lauernde Blicke verursachten ihm regelrechtes Bauchgrimmen.

„Ah, hier ist sie ja!" rief Charles und legte der jungen Frau, die gerade das Zimmer betrat, freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Lizzy, Liebes, darf ich dir William vorstellen! Mein alter Freund aus England. Will, das ist Janes wunderbare Schwester Elizabeth, genannt Lizzy."

William starrte Janes wunderbare Schwester zunächst schweigend an. Er wollte niemanden mehr kennenlernen! Die junge Frau trug ebenfalls ein Batikkleid, das bis zu ihren bloßen Füßen reichte, ihre dunklen Haare hatte sie zu einem widerspenstigen Etwas aufgesteckt. Ihre rehbraunen Augen lächelten ihn freundlich an und sie entblößte dabei zwei Reihen strahlendweißer Zähne.

„Hallo, William", grüßte sie ihn mit leiser, melodischer Stimme. „Herzlich willkommen in unserem kleinen Nest!" Sie legte ihre Arme kurz an seine Schultern und hauchte ihm zur Begrüßung je einen Kuss auf beide Wangen. William schluckte hart. Deutlich hatte er ihre üppigen Brüste an seinem Oberkörper gespürt, als sie sich kurz an ihn gepresst hatte.

„Hallo", brachte er schließlich hervor und Elizabeths Augen funkelten belustigt, als sie sein sichtliches Unbehagen registrierte.

Bevor sich jedoch irgendwelche Konversation entwickeln konnte, gab es abermals Zuwachs in dem duftgeschwängerten Wohnzimmer.

„Peeeeeeeeeeeace, meine Brüder und Schwestern!" ertönte es laut und ein langhaariger, Sonnenbrille tragender, magerer Typ in Jesuslatschen und zerrissenen Jeans betrat das Zimmer. Sofort zog er Elizabeth in seine Arme und griff nach ihren Brüsten, um sie genüsslich zu kneten. Dass noch andere Leute im Zimmer waren, störte ihn nicht im geringsten.

„Heeeee, meine Zuckerschnute, gib dem lieben George einen Kuss, hörst du?" lallte er und verzog missmutig das Gesicht, als sie sich sanft, aber bestimmt aus seinem Griff befreite.

„Lass den Unsinn, George", sagte Elizabeth nur und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und dem wahlweise bekifften oder betrunkenen Typen. Wahrscheinlich war er beides.

„Hey, bist doch sonst nicht so zickig", nuschelte besagter George und kratzte sich ausgiebig im Schritt. „Könnt mal wieder ordentlich einen wegstecken, was meinst du? Lass uns nach oben gehen, Süße."

William verzog angewidert das Gesicht und Charles mischte sich ein.

„Lass gut sein, Wickham, ok?" Er wandte sich zu William um. „Das ist George Wickham, auch ein alter Mitstreiter von uns. George, mein Freund William aus England."

Wickham musterte den Fremden mit angestrengt zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass sie _dich_ ranlässt, haste dich aber geschnitten, hörst du?" grunzte er kaum verständlich, aber in sehr feindseligem Ton. „Die macht die Beine nur für mich breit, hast du verstanden? Nur für mich! Das ist ganz allein meine Pus..."

„Ist gut jetzt, George!" sagte Charles hastig und schob den zugedröhnten Neuzugang zu den Sitzkissen neben dem immer noch schnarchenden Lou Hurst. Wickham leistete keinen Widerstand und ließ sich stöhnend auf die Kissen fallen, wo Sunset und Sunrise Hurst es sich mittlerweile ebenfalls neben ihrem Vater bequem gemacht hatten und eingeschlafen waren. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war auch George Wickham ins Reich der Träume gewandelt.

William hatte die Nase gründlich voll. Sein Kopf hämmerte, die stickige Luft nahm ihm den Atem, ihm war unerträglich heiß, die seltsamen Leute missfielen ihm. Er wollte nur noch weg von hier.

_

* * *

__+) Scott McKenzie: San Francisco_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

_Take another little pie__ce of my heart now, baby +)_

William blieb. Charles zuliebe. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, über das seltsame Benehmen einiger Bewohner hinwegzusehen, was ihm schwerfiel, doch er stellte sich tapfer der Herausforderung. Er war schließlich ein Darcy, und die rannten nicht gleich bei der ersten Schwierigkeit davon, nicht wahr! Außer Charles und Jane war hier niemand normal, so schien es ihm. Lou Hurst und seine Frau schwebten in einem bekifften Zustand ewiger Glückseligkeit und nahmen ihn kaum wahr, Caroline Hurst warf ihm ständig irgendwelche offenbar verführerisch gemeinten Blicke zu und Elizabeth war nicht viel besser – William hielt sie für eine Nymphomanin, auch wenn sie ihm _keine_ Blicke zuwarf. George Wickham lebte glücklicherweise nicht hier im Haus sondern in einer eigenen Kommune.

Von Janes Schwester war er besonders enttäuscht. Zunächst war sie ihm recht nett vorgekommen, hatte ihre freundliche Begrüßung durchaus gemocht. Na gut, er hatte es durchaus gemocht, ihren weichen Körper, ihre festen Brüste zu spüren – auch wenn die Berührung noch so kurz gewesen war – und ihre warmen Lippen auf seinen Wangen. Der Auftritt von Wickham hatte ihm jedoch klar gemacht, dass Elizabeth Bennet sich wohl bloß sehr subtil an ihn – William Darcy – heranmachen wollte. Offenbar machte sie für jeden die Beine breit, selbst für einen schmierigen Kerl aus der Gosse wie dieser Wickham. William war angewidert und ein wenig enttäuscht von dieser Frau, die so leicht zu haben war.

Die zweite Sache, die William missfiel, war das Haus an sich. Er konnte nicht direkt behaupten, dass es schmutzig war, im Gegenteil, das Wohnzimmer zumindest war blitzsauber, aber das Fehlen vernünftiger Möbel störte ihn. Es gab bloß diese Unmengen an Sitzkissen und die Bewohner schienen gewöhnt zu sein, sich darauf zusammenzurotten – entweder alleine aber meistens in irgendeiner Form miteinander kuschelnd.

William ließ sich vorsichtig auf einer etwas freieren Stelle nieder, doch es dauerte nicht lange und Caroline kam nähergerutscht. Sie versuchte, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und rückte ihm sehr auf die Pelle. William konnte nicht nach links ausweichen, weil dort das Ehepaar Hurst gerade damit begonnen hatte, sich leidenschaftlich zu streicheln und zu küssen. William befürchtete nicht ganz zu unrecht, dass die beiden in nächster Zeit damit anfangen würden, sich vor aller Augen zu vereinigen, doch bevor es dazu kam, fiel Lou Hurst wieder ein einen dämmrigen Schlummer.

William warf Charles einen flehenden Blick zu, doch sein Freund lachte bloß.

„Die beiden sind Anhänger der freien Liebe, Will!" sagte er belustigt und quetschte sich an Janes Seite.

„Aber doch nicht vor aller Augen!" sagte William ungläubig. Charles zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mein Fall ist es auch nicht, aber was soll ich machen? Sie haben genau die gleichen Rechte wie wir alle hier, nicht wahr? Und wenn sie es grade brauchen..." Ihn schien das nicht im geringsten zu stören.

„Du bist vielleicht prüde", murmelte Caroline und strich über Williams Arm. „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja ein bisschen helfen, wie du davon loskommst..."

William riss entsetzt die Augen auf und rückte ein Stück von ihr weg.

„Äh...danke, ist nicht nötig", murmelte er hastig und schüttelte ihren Arm ab. Caroline erhob sich pikiert und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Elizabeth, die Angel 1 – oder war es Angel 2? auf dem Arm hielt, grinste amüsiert vor sich hin. William sah es und runzelte die Stirn. _Die kleine Schlampe hatte es grade nötig,_ dachte er grimmig. _Ob sie es mit diesem abgerissenen Junkie vor aller Augen treiben würde?_ fragte er sich und die Vorstellung alleine verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Er beobachtete Elizabeth unauffällig – so glaubte er zumindest. Sie wiegte das Baby sanft im Arm und summte leise ein Lied bis Angel 1 oder 2 müde wurde und einschlief. Eigentlich ein sehr hübsches Bild, fand William und seine Augen wanderten genüsslich über ihre runden Brüste, die prall gegen den bunten Batikstoff spannten bis nach unten zu ihren Zehen, die vorwitzig unter dem Kleid herauslugten. Er fuhr regelrecht zusammen, als er sich bewusst wurde, an was er gerade gedacht hatte: dass _er_ es war, mit dem Janes Schwester sich auf den Sitzkissen hier vor aller Augen vergnügte.

William wurde rot, als er seine Erektion eng in seiner Hose spürte und versuchte, sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen. Selbst wenn Elizabeth eine Anhängerin der freien Liebe war, so würde er sie doch niemals auch nur mit einer Kneifzange anfassen! Wer konnte schon wissen, wen sie sonst noch zwischen ihre Beine ließ!

Es dauerte nicht lange und William merkte, wie müde er war. Die Zeitverschiebung forderte ihren Tribut und er fragte sich, wo er heute nacht schlafen würde. Sicher gab es hier ein Gästezimmer, das Haus war schließlich groß. Oder würden alle in einem großen Raum schlafen? Nicht auszudenken! Er gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Charles bemerkte es.

„Oh, du musst mächtig müde sein nach dem langen Flug, was? Willst du dich hinlegen? Ja? Komm, ich zeig dir, wo du schlafen kannst." Er küsste Jane liebevoll, zwickte Angel 1 oder 2 sanft in die Wange und erhob sich dann, um seinem Gast seinen Schlafplatz zu zeigen. Elizabeth stand ebenfalls auf. Sie reichte ihrer Schwester Angel 2 oder 1 und folgte den beiden Männern nach oben.

Charles schob William in einen Raum, auf dem mehrere Matratzen auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. William fiel auf, dass es im ganzen Haus offensichtlich keine Türen gab, bis auf den Eingang natürlich. Und der war unverschlossen. Er schaute seinen Freund fragend an, während Elizabeth an ihnen vorbeischlüpfte und aus einem Schrank ein Laken, ein Kissen und eine Decke hervorholte. Sie drückte ihm alles in die Hand.

„Bitte sehr. Eine Matratze ist noch frei, dort drüben, siehst du? Wenn du noch weitere Decken brauchst, findest du welche im Schrank." Sie nickte ihm zu, grinste spöttisch hinter seinem Rücken über seinen entsetzten Blick und machte sich daran, wieder nach unten zu gehen. In diesem Moment hörte sie Williams Stimme. Unbemerkt von den beiden Männern blieb sie stehen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Charles, das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich soll auf einer höchstwahrscheinlich durch und durch verwanzten Matratze schlafen? Und wer schläft hier noch? Doch nicht etwa dieser verpilzte Landstreicher! Glaubst du, ich will mir Läuse und wahrscheinlich noch schlimmeres einfangen?

Charles tätschelte seinem Freund beschwichtigend die Schulter. „Nein, Wickham schläft hier nicht, er hat einen eigenen Schlafplatz in irgendeiner WG. Hier schlafen nur Elizabeth, Caroline und die Hursts." William riss die Augen so weit auf, dass es fast weh tat.

„Waaas? Ich soll hier mit zwei Frauen liegen? Und einem Paar, dass sich wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht über lautstark miteinander vergnügt, wenn sie nicht gerade ihrem Drogenrausch nachgeben? Bist du übergeschnappt? Und wer garantiert mir, dass keine dieser beiden Nymphomaninnen zu mir klettert?"

Charles fand das anscheinend sehr lustig. „Haha, würde dir das nicht gefallen, gleich zwei Frauen im Bett?" lachte er, doch William fand es gar nicht komisch.

„Na prima. Diese Caroline gräbt mich schon den ganzen Abend an und die andere... na ich will nicht unbedingt wissen, wer da schon alles dran war."

Elizabeth schnappte hörbar nach Luft, doch die Männer hörten es nicht.

„Was für ein Unsinn, William", beruhigte ihn Charles. „Lizzy würde so etwas nicht tun und mit Caroline werde ich ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Im übrigen finde ich es nicht nett, wie du von der Schwester meiner Frau sprichst." William wurde rot.

„Entschuldige", murmelte er, doch der gutmütige Charles hatte ihm längst vergeben.

„Pass auf. Du wirfst das Bettzeug da hin und wir schauen mal nach, ob wir was zu essen finden, ja? Du kannst unmöglich so schlafen gehen."

Er wartete erst gar nicht Williams Antwort ab, sondern ging die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Küche, wo er Elizabeth antraf, die in einem Topf rührte. Ihre Wangen glühten regelrecht vor unterdrücktem Zorn und der Eile, ungesehen die Treppe herunterzurennen, doch sie hielt sich zurück und sagte auch nichts, als William kurz darauf hinter Charles die Küche betrat.

„Das duftet köstlich, meine Liebe", sagte Charles und spähte neugierig in den großen Topf, der auf dem Herd vor sich hinköchelte. „Eintopf?" Elizabeth nickte stumm.

„Lecker! Was ist alles drin?" Elizabeth nahm den Topf, stellte ihn auf den massiven Holztisch, der das Kernstück der Küche ausmachte und teilte Teller aus.

„Och, Gemüse, Kartoffeln und ein paar kleingeschnittene Ratten, vielleicht sind auch ein paar kleine _Wanzen_ mit reingerutscht", gab sie mit ätzendem Sarkasmus zurück und knallte William einen Teller hin zusammen mit einem finsteren Blick. Der gutmütige und nicht immer alles mitkriegende Charles lachte.

„Haha...was für ne leckere Fleischbeilage! Aber egal, es riecht äußerst deliziös. Ich hole die anderen."

Bezeichnenderweise war es George Wickham, der als erster in die große Küche stürzte und sich den Teller vollpackte. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Tischmanieren zu zeigen, schlang er das Essen hinunter und lud sich ungefragt ein zweites Mal auf. Niemand sagte etwas darüber, alle schienen es vollkommen normal zu finden. Es regte sich auch niemand darüber auf, dass Sunset oder war es Sunrise? zuerst mit den Fingern die Würstchenscheiben aus dem Eintopf pulte und dann mit beiden Händen herzhaft in den vollen Teller patschte. William bemerkte zwar ein leicht missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln bei den Bennet-Schwestern, doch sie sagten nichts dazu. Er nahm sich vor, am nächsten Tag in ein Hotel zu ziehen.

William musste zugeben, dass der Eintopf wirklich lecker war, aber er traute sich nicht so recht, etwas zu Elizabeth zu sagen, die ihn keines Blickes würdigte und während des ganzen Essens schweigsam blieb.

Nach dem Essen zogen sich die Männer ins Wohnzimmer zurück, während die Frauen den Abwasch erledigten. William, der als letzter die Küche verließ, bekam noch mit, wie Wickham von hinten die Arme um Elizabeth legte und wieder versuchte, ihr an den Busen zu greifen. Da sie gerade mit beiden Armen tief im Spülwasser steckte, konnte sie sich nicht dagegen zur Wehr setzen und William bekam den Eindruck, dass Wickhams zweifelhafte _Aufmerksamkeiten_ offenbar willkommen waren. Angewidert wandte er sich ab und folgte den anderen ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich jedoch nur kurz aufhielt. Er war wirklich hundemüde und zog sich bald darauf zurück auf seine, wie er annahm, wanzenverseuchte Matratze. Seine einzige Hoffnung war, dass er ein wenig Schlaf fand und nicht von Geräuschen gestört wurde, die normalerweise nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt waren.

So gut es ging richtete er sich sein karges Lager ein, zog die Matratze ein wenig von der neben ihm liegenden weg und kroch unter die Decke. Er war überaus müde, doch richtigen Schlaf fand er vorerst nicht. Ständig wartete er darauf, dass jemand nach oben kam, dass die Hursts sich vielleicht ungezwungen und schamlos ihrem Liebesspiel hingaben oder dass Caroline versuchen würde, zu ihm zu kriechen. Immer wieder döste er ein, doch an friedlichen, tiefen Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

Etwa eine Stunde später betrat Elizabeth leise den Raum. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie in seine Richtung kam und eine Decke auf der Matratze neben ihm ausbreitete. Durch das helle Mondlicht von draußen und den Mangel an Rolläden oder Vorhängen konnte er sie gut erkennen. War sie etwa seine Matratzen-Nachbarin? fragte er sich schläfrig und beobachtete sie unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern. Er wurde jedoch schlagartig wach, als sie sich ihr Kleid über den Kopf zog und er sah, dass sie darunter vollkommen nackt war.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und bemerkte nicht, dass der Mann auf der Matratze neben ihr überrascht die Luft anhielt. Und sie zitternd wieder ausstieß, als Elizabeth nach oben fasste, vorsichtig die Spange aus ihren Haaren löste und sich einen Augenblick später lange, dunkle Locken über ihren grazilen Rücken ergossen. Bis hinunter zu ihrem hübschen, apfelförmigen Po. Elizabeth schüttelte mit einem wohligen Seufzer ihre Haare aus und Williams Herz blieb schier stehen, als sie sich nach vorne beugte, etwas vom Boden aufhob und ihm so unbewusst sehr exquisite Einblicke zwischen ihren schlanken Beinen gewährte.

Seine köstliche Qual war jedoch noch lange nicht vorbei, denn nun drehte sie sich um und Williams benebelter Blick folgte zunächst ihren Händen, die – zu seiner Überraschung und voyeuristischen Freude – sanft über ihre vollen Brüste strichen und mit den von der nächtlichen Kühle hartgewordenen Knospen spielten. Elizabeth hatte dabei die Augen geschlossen und seufzte genießerisch, während sie ihren Busen zärtlich massierte und knetete.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und ihre rechte Hand fuhr langsam nach unten, über ihren Bauch, die ganze Vorderseite entlang, bis sie schließlich zwischen ihren Beinen ankam und sanft durch den schwarzen Flaum strich, der ihre intimste Stelle deutlich sichtbar bedeckte. William musste sich fast auf die Zunge beißen, als sie die Beine leicht spreizte und einen Finger genüsslich in ihre Spalte eintauchen ließ. Sicherlich war sie bereits mehr als feucht da unten, schlüpfrig, warm und mehr als willig, bereit für seinen... nein, er durfte diesen Gedanken nicht weiterspinnen. Niemals würde er sie dort berühren, geschweige denn mit ihr schlafen, auch wenn seine Erregung ihm etwas anderes einredete.

Er spürte deutlich, wie er selbst hart wurde und hoffte nur, sie würde nicht herausfinden, dass er wach dalag und sie wie ein Spanner bei ihrem kleinen, intimen Spiel beobachtete. Aber nichts anderes war er, oder? Wäre er ein Gentleman, er hätte sofort die Augen schließen müssen, dachte er etwas unbehaglich und konnte sich doch nicht dazu bringen, wegzusehen. Seine eigene Hand fuhr unbewusst nach unten und umfasste seine steinharte Erektion.

Elizabeth war so in ihr kleines, heimliches Vergnügen versunken, dass sie Williams Unruhe überhaupt nicht mitbekam. Dieser litt mittlerweile wahre Höllenqualen. Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, als sie die linke Hand nun zu Hilfe nahm und ihre zarten, flaumbedeckten Lippen ein wenig auseinanderschob, um ihren Fingern leichter Zugang zu verschaffen. Ihre Hand rieb erst langsam, dann immer schneller über die empfindsame Stelle und ihre Atmung kam bald nur noch abgehackt. William konnte im fahlen Licht sehr genau sehen, wie schließlich zwei ihrer Finger wieder und wieder in die warme Nässe eintauchte und dann über das kleine, rosige, normalerweise für fremde Augen stets verborgene Knöpfchen fuhr, so lange, bis ihre Bewegungen immer schneller und schneller wurden bis sie endlich unterdrückt aufkeuchte und nach Luft schnappend auf ihrer Matratze regelrecht zusammenbrach.

William hatte großes Glück, dass Elizabeth zu sehr mit den Nachwirkungen ihres eigenen Orgasmus beschäftigt war und nicht mitbekam, dass ihr Nachbar sich nur Sekunden nach ihr ebenfalls erleichterte. Während er sich noch angestrengt bemühte, seine beschleunigte Atmung wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, wickelte sich Elizabeth befriedigt und wohlig müde nackt wie sie war in ihre Decke und schlief sofort ein. William folgte ihrem Beispiel wenige Minuten später. Weder Caroline noch die Hursts schliefen in dieser Nacht auf ihren Matratzen.

_+) Janis Joplin: Piece of my heart_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

_Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends__…+)_

Als William am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er alleine in dem großen Raum. Elizabeths Matratze war ordentlich hergerichtet, das Kissen aufgeschüttelt, die Decke zusammengelegt und nichts deutete im geringsten darauf hin, was sie vergangene Nacht vor seinen lüsternen Augen getan hatte. Allein die Erinnerung an ihre üppigen Brüste und wie sie sich anschließend selbst zwischen den Beinen gestreichelt und zu einem fulminanten Höhepunkt gebracht hatte ließ ihn sofort wieder hart werden, doch er widerstand eisern der Versuchung, vor dem Aufstehen selbst schnell Hand an sich zu legen und stand hastig auf.

Er wurde rot, als er die Spuren seiner eigenen Wollust in Form eines hartgewordenen, weißen Flecks auf seinem Laken entdeckte. Schnell legte er die Decke darüber und sah sich um – glücklicherweise hatte jemand daran gedacht, seinen Koffer mit hochzubringen. William war froh, dass er auch bequemere Sachen eingepackt hatte, so schlüpfte er eilig in ein paar Jeans (mit akkurater Bügelfalte) und ein ordentlich gebügeltes und gestärktes Hemd und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Die Krawatte ließ er ganz kühn im Koffer liegen.

Das Haus war ruhig und wie ausgestorben. In der überraschend ordentlich aufgeräumten Küche war niemand, zu seiner Enttäuschung köchelte auch kein Kaffee irgendwo vor sich hin und auch zu essen gab es offenbar nichts. Williams Magen grummelte leise, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat und dort Elizabeth vorfand, die unter den weitgeöffneten Fenstern saß und in ein Buch vertieft war. In einer Ecke glomm das unvermeidliche Räucherstäbchen vor sich hin – Patschuli, welch Überraschung – und ein paar zaghafte Sonnenstrahlen tauchten Elizabeth in ein zartgoldenes Licht. Sie bemerkte William nicht sofort und er starrte sie einen Augenblick zögernd an, nicht genau wissend, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Wieder trug sie ein Batikkleid, ihre Haare waren zu zwei langen Zöpfen geflochten. Auch war sie wieder barfuß und er fragte sich, ob sie auch wieder nackt unter dem langen Kleid war. Verstohlen betrachtete er ihren Oberkörper und er vermutete, dass sie zumindest keinen Büstenhalter trug, denn das Kleid lag oben herum eng an und man konnte keine Nähte oder ähnliches darunter entdecken. Als Elizabeths Lesezeichen herunterfiel und sie sich vorbeugte, um es aufzuheben, erhielt er den Beweis postwendend, als sich ihr Ausschnitt öffnete und er ihre appetitlichen, sehr nackten Brüste für einen Moment deutlich sehen konnte. Williams Mund wurde trocken und er räusperte sich, was Elizabeth erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ.

„Wie lange stehst du da schon?" fauchte sie ihn auch prompt an. „Und warum starrst du mich so an?"

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", murmelte William und hob die Hände. „Ich... ich meine… ist Charles irgendwo in der Nähe?" stotterte er wie ein gescholtener Schuljunge. Elizabeth wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. William dachte zunächst, sie würde ihn keiner Antwort würdigen, doch dann sagte sie doch etwas.

„Ist mit Jane und den Kindern Einkaufen gegangen."

„Und die Hursts?"

„Sind heute nacht überraschend weggefahren." Elizabeth vermittelte ihm nicht gerade den Eindruck, dass sie sich gerne weiter mit ihm unterhalten wollte, doch William blieb einfach hartnäckig stehen.

„Darf ich dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?" Elizabeth schaute kurz auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Ist ein freies Land."

William ließ sich in einiger Entfernung von ihr auf den Sitzkissen nieder. Er fragte sich, warum sie auf einmal so biestig zu ihm war. Hatte er ihr etwas getan? Gestern hatte sie ihn noch zur Begrüßung geküsst und war freundlich gewesen. Jetzt war ihr jedes Wort zuviel. Sollte einer die Frauen verstehen! Launische Rasse, das.

Zuerst schwiegen sie eine Weile, dann ergriff er das Wort, als die Stille langsam unangenehm wurde.

„Was machst du beruflich?" fragte er. Ihm fiel nichts intelligenteres ein.

„Zur Zeit helfe ich meiner Schwester mit den Kindern und dem Haushalt. Jane ist Künstlerin, wie du sicher weißt." Das hatte William nicht gewusst, es wunderte ihn aber auch nicht größer.

„Aha", machte er und da Elizabeth ihn weder nach seiner eigenen Herkunft fragte noch das Gespräch sonstwie aufrechterhielt, verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen.

„Dieser Wickham, ist das dein Liebhaber?" platzte er schließlich heraus und erntete prompt einen bitterbösen Blick. Elizabeth stand auf und warf das Buch auf die Kissen.

„Selbst wenn es so _wäre_, es würde dich einen feuchten Kehricht angehen!" fauchte sie und stapfte wütend aus dem Zimmer, einen perplexen William zurücklassend. _Das war nicht wirklich gut gelaufen,_ stellte er messerscharf fest.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Bingleys kehrten nach Hause zurück. Jane und Charles trugen die beiden Engel jeweils in einem Tragetuch vor der Brust während die Kinder der Hursts mit lautem Indianergeheul ins Wohnzimmer rannten und begannen, auf den Sitzkissen herumzutollen und so taten, als würden sie William mit Pfeil und Bogen erschießen. Sunrise – oder war es Sunset, William wusste immer noch nicht so genau, wer von den beiden wer war – blieb schließlich nach etwa fünf Minuten Höllenlärms vor ihm stehen.

„Muss Pipi", sagte das Mädchen und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. William starrte zurück.

„Jane ist draußen in der Küche, warum gehst du nicht…"

„Muss Pipi", wiederholte sie und wich keinen Zentimeter.

„Und was soll ich dabei tun?"

„Muss Pipi. _Jetzt gleich._"

William seufzte und erhob sich. Er nahm das Kind auf den Arm und ging in die Küche.

„Jane, die Kleine muss auf die Toilette", sagte er und Jane, die gerade einem der Engel die Brust gab, deutete auf eine Tür am Ende des Flures.

„Dort hinten. Wärst du so nett, William?" lächelte sie entschuldigend und deutete auf ihre Tochter, die genüsslich an ihrer Brust saugte.

„Selbstverständlich", murmelte William und trug Sunrise/Sunset zur Toilette. Das Kind war jedoch nicht gewöhnt, ohne fremde Hilfe sein Geschäft zu verrichten und schaute William bloß auffordernd an.

„Du kannst das nicht selbst, was? Warum wundert mich das nicht bei diesen Eltern", brummte er, zog ihr widerstrebend die Hose herunter und setzte sie aufs Klo. Es war ihm ohne Ende unangenehm. Die Kleine war kaum fertig, als sie auch schon heruntersprang und ihm umgehend entwischte. Mit halb heruntergelassener Hose. William schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Diese Kinder waren unerzogen, vollkommen ohne Manieren und einfach eine Plage, auch wenn sie letztendlich wohl nichts dazu konnten.

Williams Laune besserte sich erst, als Charles vorschlug, ein bisschen in den Park zu gehen und ungestört über die alten Zeiten zu plaudern. Ein Gespräch unter Männern, sozusagen. William stimmte erleichtert zu. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, aus dem Patschuli-verseuchten Haus zu kommen und sehnte sich nach ein wenig frischer Luft und normaler Gesellschaft.

Er stellte bald fest, dass sich sein Freund nicht unbedingt so arg verändert hatte, freundlich und mit einem sonnigen Gemüt ausgestattet war er schon immer gewesen. Es war seine veränderte Lebensweise, die William etwas aufstieß. Charles war mittlerweile stark engagiert in der Friedensbewegung, organisierte Konzerte und Protestmärsche in ganz Kalifornien und fand sein Leben an der Seite seiner Frau und den Zwillingen einfach wunderbar. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder nach England zurückzukehren.

„Mein Leben spielt sich hier ab, William", lachte er und schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Jane und die zwei Engel sind mein Lebensinhalt und ich habe es glücklicherweise nicht nötig, für mein Geld arbeiten zu gehen. Es kommt immer genug rein, damit wir und unsere Familie und Freunde leben können, der Rest kommt von meinem Erbe, wenn es denn nötig sein sollte. Aber wir sind bescheiden, lieber Freund, ich brauche keinen Rolls-Royce und auch kein Heer an Dienstboten. Ich bin glücklich mit meinem Leben. Und sehr zufrieden."

William wusste nicht, ob er Charles beneiden oder für bescheuert erklären sollte. Er machte in der Tat einen zufriedenen Eindruck und William gönnte ihm sein Glück von Herzen, auch wenn er insgeheim etwas skeptisch blieb. Für ihn selbst wäre diese Art von Leben jedenfalls niemals in Frage gekommen. Andererseits… es war sicher ein schönes Gefühl, eine Frau an seiner Seite zu haben, die man lieben konnte. Und die, wenn man Glück hatte, ihn um seiner selbst lieben würde und nicht seine Herkunft, seinen Reichtum, seinen gesellschaftlichen Rang. William war schon vielen Frauen in seinem jungen Leben begegnet, hatte mehrere kurze Affären und ein paar wenige Beziehungen gehabt, aber „die Richtige" hatte er dabei trotzdem noch nicht gefunden.

Charles erzählte, dass Jane einen Teil des Familieneinkommens durch den Verkauf von Bildern, meistens Zeichnungen oder Aquarellen, beisteuerte. Sie zeichnete viele Besucher der verschiedenen Sit-Ins, an denen sie teilnahmen und verkaufte die Skizzen für wenig Geld.

Die Hursts, so erfuhr er von seinem Freund, waren vergangene Nacht spontan mit ein paar anderen weggefahren, keiner wusste so recht, wohin genau. Angeblich gab es irgendwo ein Sit-In im Namen des Friedens, doch Charles grinste bloß und schüttelte wissend den Kopf.

„Bullshit. Das endet alles mit einer einzigen großen Beischlafparty. Von wegen Frieden."

William war gleichzeitig irgendwie fasziniert und abgestoßen von diesen merkwürdigen Ritualen der Blumenkinder. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass die Hursts so etwas tatsächlich praktizierten.

„Und sie wechseln sogar die Partner?" fragte er ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. Charles bestätigte das.

„Das ist ja gerade der Gag an der Sache! Wenn du die freie Liebe praktizierst, gilt so etwas wie eine schnöde Eheschließung für dich nicht mehr. Du treibst es mit wem du willst, wann du willst, so oft du willst. Sexuelle Freiheit ist angesagt."

„Aber du und Jane…" begann William zögernd und Charles lachte wieder.

„Oh nein, wir sind keine Anhänger davon", beruhigte er seinen Freund. „Ich kann es bei jedem tolerieren, jeder muss schließlich wissen, was er tut, aber ich lebe streng monogam. Ich liebe meine Frau", fügte er leise hinzu. William war beruhigt. Nach einiger Überlegung wagte er eine Frage.

„Aber Elizabeth… sie praktiziert das wohl?" Charles warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Lizzy? Nicht dass ich wüsste! Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie irgendwelche Beziehungen hat. Ihr Liebesleben geht mich aber nichts an, weißt du. Ich frage sie niemals danach."

„Und was ist mit Wickham?" wollte William wissen. Charles schnaubte.

„Kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Wer würde den schon freiwillig an sich ranlassen?"

William war nur bedingt beruhigt. Charles wusste nichts genaues und Lizzys erotische Spielerei an sich selbst vergangene Nacht ließ zumindest den untrüglichen Schluss zu, dass ihr der eigene Körper nicht fremd war und sie nur zu gut wusste, wie sie sich selbst Lust verschaffen konnte. Warum sollte sie das nicht auch ab und zu mit einem Mann ausleben? Vielleicht nicht gerade mit George Wickham, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass es nicht andere Kerle in ihrem Leben gab.

William wollte Charles gerade mitteilen, dass er es vorzog, die restlichen Tage seines Aufenthalts in einem Hotel zu verbringen – die Nächte zumindest – doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Ein äußerst _frivoler_ Gedanke. Die Hursts und Caroline waren momentan nicht da – Elizabeth und er wären nachts alleine in dem großen „Schlafsaal". Möglicherweise würde er noch öfters in den Genuss kommen, ihr heimlich dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie sich selbst Befriedigung verschaffte wenn sie glaubte, dass er schlief. Er hatte ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Allein die Vorstellung, dass sie sich möglicherweise heute nacht schon wieder vor seinen Augen selbst streichelte, versetzte sein Blut in Wallung. Liebe Güte, er war innerhalb eines Tages zu einem Voyeur mutiert, einem Spanner! Aber noch mehr erschreckte ihn die Tatsache, dass er nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden gehabt hätte, mit Elizabeth die Matratze zu teilen. Nun ja… möglicherweise wäre sie gar nicht einmal so abgeneigt.

Charles zeigte William noch ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten, die sie zu Fuß oder mit den Cable Cars erreichen konnten und so kehrten sie erst am späteren Nachmittag wieder nach Haight-Ashbury zurück. William war Charles klaglos überall hin gefolgt und hatte auch interessiert seinen Berichten gelauscht, auch hin und wieder Fragen gestellt, aber er war sich noch nicht darüber im klaren, ob er dieser Stadt, diesem Land und vor allem seinen Bewohnern etwas positives abgewinnen konnte.

Es war alles so groß und irgendwie hektischer als das so viel beschaulichere England. Zuhause lebte er zurückgezogen auf seinem Landsitz im Norden Englands, nach London kam er nur alle paar Wochen einmal. Als Mitglied des gehobenen englischen Landadels musste ihn Amerika zwangsweise erschrecken. Es war tatsächlich eine völlig neue Welt. Aber William war entschlossen, die paar Tage durchzustehen. Spätestens am Wochenende würde er wieder den Flieger nach London besteigen und er konnte sein beschauliches, ruhiges Leben auf Pemberley in Derbyshire weiterführen.

Sie fanden Jane und Elizabeth in der Küche vor, wo sie gemütlich beisammensaßen, über Gott und die Welt plauderten und Kaffee tranken. Jane lächelte.

„Kommt rein, setzt euch! Charlotte hat frischen Kuchen vorbeigebracht. Mit Dinkel und Möhrchen. Sehr gesund." Sie erhob sich, goss den Männern Kaffee ein und verteilte einen merkwürdig trocken aussehenden Kuchen. Er schmeckte scheußlich, doch William zwang ein Stück mit Hilfe mehrerer Tassen Kaffee hinunter und sagte lieber nichts dazu.

Elizabeth schenkte ihm einen boshaften Blick.

„Übrigens, William, ich habe Dein _Bettuch_ in die Wäsche getan, ich nehme an, dass ist ok für dich, es war ein wenig _beschmutzt_." Mit hämischer Befriedigung sah sie, wie er rot wurde.

„Danke", sagte er jedoch nur und konzentrierte sich auf seine Kaffeetasse. Wie gerne hätte er sie als Retourkutsche ebenfalls bloßgestellt, doch das brachte er nicht übers Herz. Und es würde seine Chancen auf eine Wiederholung heute nacht sicher zunichte machen.

Jane fragte ihn nach seinen Eindrücken, die er heute in der Stadt bekommen hatte, doch ihm fielen nur ein paar allgemeine Höflichkeiten ein, an die meisten Orte erinnerte er sich nicht mehr mit Namen und ihm fiel nicht sehr viel positives ein, was er noch hätte sagen können. Seine arglos gemachten Vergleiche mit England bekam Elizabeth in den völlig falschen Hals. Sie schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen, wenn es in England so viel schöner ist? Dort gibt es sicherlich keine Wanzen und keine langhaarigen Gammler. Und man spricht richtiges Englisch, nicht wahr? Dort laufen auch alle ordentlich gekleidet herum und die Frauen hocken alle schön brav hinter dem Ofen und warten, bis sich ein Kerl ihrer erbarmt und sie heiratet. Natürlich sind sämtliche Mädchen bis zum Tag ihrer Hochzeit reine, edle Jungfrauen, während hier ja alle Frauen Schlampen und Nymphomaninnen sind, die andauernd und für jeden die Beine breit machen! Du bist so ein unerträglicher, arroganter Snob, William Darcy, ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wieso Charles mit dir befreundet ist! Ich wünschte, du würdest umgehend wieder abreisen!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf und stürmte aus der Küche – einen sehr verdutzten William zurücklassend, der gar nicht wusste, was da eben über ihn hinweggefegt war.

* * *

_Joe Cocker: With a little help from my friends_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

_I once was lost, but now I'm found, was blind, but now I see +)  
_

Für einen Moment saßen die drei Zurückgebliebenen schweigend an dem großen, blank polierten Küchentisch und schauten etwas unbehaglich drein. William fasste sich schließlich ein Herz.

„Jane, was habe ich deiner Schwester eigentlich getan?" fragte er leise. „Seit gestern abend ist sie wie herumgedreht. Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt keiner Schuld bewusst, aber ich würde gerne wissen, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Habe ich vielleicht ihr Nationalgefühl beleidigt?"

Jane seufzte und tätschelte freundschaftlich seine Hand, während Charles genauso ahnungslos war wie sein Freund.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir überhaupt sagen soll", begann sie, aber Williams ehrlich bekümmerter Blick ließ ihr gutmütiges Herz weichwerden. Der Ärmste konnte ja tatsächlich nicht ahnen, was er denn falsch gemacht hatte.

„Bitte, Jane. Nur wenn ich es weiß, kann ich es vielleicht wiedergutmachen." Jane nickte zögernd.

„Nun ja, offenbar hast du ihr gestern abend unterstellt, eine… na ja, eine Nymphomanin zu sein, die jeden Kerl an sich ranlässt." William starrte Jane sprachlos an. In seinem Gehirn rasten die Gedanken. Hatte er das wirklich? Oh ja, nach Wickhams unsäglichem Auftritt. Natürlich… er hatte zu Charles eine Bemerkung gemacht und Elizabeth hatte sie wohl gehört, kurz nachdem sie vor ihnen aus dem Schlafzimmer gegangen war.

Jane schaute William erwartungsvoll an. Seine Blicke und gerötete Wangen sprachen Bände.

„Ja, ich habe da wohl etwas missverstanden", murmelte er verlegen. „Als dieser Wickham aufgetaucht war und sich aufgeführt hat wie die Axt im Wald hatte ich geglaubt, er hätte weitergehende Ansprüche auf Elizabeth. Es tut mir leid, ich war der Meinung, hier ist alles ein wenig freizügiger, vor allem was die Hursts betrifft. Ich hatte wohl angenommen, dass Elizabeth…" Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, damit es nicht noch peinlicher wurde.

„Ist schon gut, William", sagte Jane gutmütig. „Entschuldige dich bei meiner Schwester und Schwamm drüber." William nickte. Er machte sich gleich auf die Suche nach Elizabeth, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich wieder vertragen würden, doch sie war nirgends aufzufinden. Erst am späten Abend tauchte sie wieder auf. Ohne eine Erklärung zu geben und William weiterhin mit Missachtung strafend. Sie gab vor, schon gegessen zu haben und zog sich sofort in den Schlafraum zurück. William folgte ihr eine gute halbe Stunde später und fand sie auf ihrer Matratze sitzend vor, ein Buch lesend. Sie blickte nicht auf, als er das Zimmer betrat und reagierte nicht auf sein „hallo".

William ließ sich mit einem unterdrückten Seufzer auf seiner eigenen Matratze nieder und suchte nach den passenden Worten.

„Ich…ich wollte nur sagen, es tut mir leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe", begann er zögernd. Keine Reaktion.

„Ich war von Wickhams Aktion überrascht, er hat sich so… so besitzergreifend verhalten und da hab ich gedacht… nun ja, weil er eben ein so seltsamer, schmieriger Typ ist und so… Ich habe gedacht, es kann nicht wahr sein, dass du diesen Kerl an dich ranlässt…" William wurde rot. Was redete er da für einen Unsinn? „Und da…"

„Und da hast du angenommen, ich mache die Beine für jeden breit, was?" fauchte Elizabeth dazwischen und klappte ihr Buch mit einem lauten Knall zu. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an und William dachte, dass er noch nie so wunderschöne Augen in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht gerade mit Wohlwollen anschauten im Moment.

„Hör zu, Darcy, ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt: Es geht dich einen verdammten Dreck an, wen ich „ranlasse" und wen nicht! Hast du verstanden? George mag nicht ganz deinen Vorstellungen entsprechen, aber er ist ein alter Freund von uns und hat viel Scheiße in seinem Leben erfahren und ich lasse ihn nicht hängen! Und die anderen tun das auch nicht. Er wird hier immer eine offene Tür finden. Seine Manieren mögen nicht die besten sein, aber so ist er nun mal. Es gibt viel wichtigeres als zu wissen, wie man eine Serviette benutzt, hörst du?"

Elizabeth hatte sich in Rage geredet und atmete schwer. William sah, dass sie kurz davor war, in zornige Tränen auszubrechen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Hey, ich versteh dich ja! Und wie gesagt, es tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe." Er wusste jedoch immer noch nicht mit letzter Gewissheit, ob Elizabeth mit George auch ein Bett teilte. Er hielt es nicht für abwegig, nach allem, was sie gesagt und so vehement wie sie ihn verteidigt hatte.

Vorsichtig hielt er ihr die rechte Hand hin.

„Vertragen wir uns wieder?"

Elizabeth zögerte, doch dann nickte sie.

„Freunde", sagte sie leise und schlug ein. William lächelte erleichtert.

„Freunde."

Sie hielten einen fragilen Frieden, ohne viel miteinander zu reden, bis es Zeit zum Schlafen wurde. William hatte insgeheim und etwas beschämt gehofft, dass er heute abend wieder etwas anregendes von Elizabeth sehen würde, aber daran war natürlich jetzt nicht zu denken. Als sie sich jedoch bettfertig machte und ohne zu zögern ihr langes Kleid über den Kopf zog, ohne sich im geringsten daran zu stören, dass er im Zimmer war, stockte ihm der Atem.

Wieder war sie nackt darunter. Und diesmal konnte er sie ausführlich bei besserem Licht betrachten als gestern nacht – obwohl ihm das sanfte Mondlicht viel besser gefallen hatte, wie er zugeben musste. Auch jetzt konnte er den Blick einfach nicht abwenden, obwohl er genau wusste, wie verwerflich sein Tun war. Vor ihren Augen! Elizabeth beachtete ihn jedoch gar nicht und ging ihren Vorbereitungen nach, vollkommen unschuldig und arglos in ihrer Nacktheit, die für sie ganz natürlich war. Nie im Traum wäre sie in ihrer Naivität darauf gekommen, dass man sie missverstehen konnte. Als sie ihre Decke auseinanderzog und auf der Matratze ausbreiten wollte, bemerkte sie überrascht Fitzwilliams begehrlichen Blick.

Sie richtete sich auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Noch nie ne nackte Frau gesehen?" fragte sie spitz, ohne den Versuch zu machen, sich züchtig zu bedecken. „Bist du etwa ein Spanner?" William wandte errötend den Blick ab. Beinahe hätte er ihr gesagt, was er gestern nacht beobachtet hatte, doch er besann sich schnell eines besseren.

„Entschuldige", murmelte er, doch immer wieder warf er ihr versteckte Blicke zu, wenn er glaubte, sie schaue nicht hin. Endlich hatte seine Qual ein Ende und sie löschte das Licht und mummelte sich in ihrer Decke ein.

Williams Gedanken waren in Aufruhr. War sie wirklich solch ein naives Naturkind, das keine Scheu hatte, sich nackt vor Fremden zu zeigen oder wollte sie ihn ganz subtil aufheizen? Sollte letzteres der Fall sein, dann war ihr das hervorragend gelungen. Hatte sie sich ihm nicht regelrecht präsentiert, indem sie vor seinen Augen hin- und herstolziert war – das hätte sie auch alles noch in angezogenem Zustand machen können, oder etwa nicht? Einmal hatte sie sich sogar nach vorne übergebeugt – genau wie gestern nacht – und er hatte deutlich ihre Spalte zwischen den Beinen sehen können. William war davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn locken, ihn anmachen wollte und es nur nicht offen sagte. Hatte sie es möglicherweise schon gestern geplant?

William strich unbewusst über seine Erektion und fasste schließlich einen gewagten Entschluss. Sicher war es eine versteckte Einladung gewesen! Sie wollte ihn, sie wartete auf ihn. Hastig zog er sich nackt aus, schlug seine Decke zurück und kroch zu ihr auf die Matratze. Elizabeth befand sich schon in einer Art Dämmerschlaf und begriff zunächst überhaupt nicht, wie ihr geschah.

William streckte sich vorsichtig neben ihr aus und begann langsam, ihren warmen Körper zu erforschen. Seine Hände strichen zärtlich über ihre Seite, ihren Bauch bis nach oben zu ihren Brüsten, die er sanft knetete. Seine Erektion presste sich hart an Elizabeths Po, während er seine Erkundungsreise fortsetzte und mit einer Hand ihre Pobacken leicht auseinanderschob, um ein wenig mehr Platz zu haben für seine stattliche Männlichkeit. Mit einem Finger fasste er in ihre Spalte um zu fühlen, ob seine schlafende Gefährtin auch feucht genug für ihn sein würde.

Ihr weich behaarter, süßer Schoß war allerdings enttäuschend trocken. William überlegte. Er wollte ihr natürlich nicht wehtun, und so begann er, behutsam ihre Klitoris zu massieren, um ihre Liebessäfte ein wenig anzuregen. Seine Bemühungen trugen bald Früchte, denn es dauerte nicht lange, und sein Finger tauchte in ihre köstliche Nässe ein.

Mit einem etwas selbstgerechten Grinsen machte sich William nun daran, Elizabeth so in Position zu bringen, damit er endlich richtig in sie eindringen konnte. Die Fingerspielereien gepaart mit Elizabeths weiblichem Duft hatten ihn scharf gemacht und er sehnte sich nach seiner Erlösung. So konzentriert war er damit, seine unfreiwillige Partnerin zu besteigen und sich die größtmögliche Lust zu verschaffen, dass er gar nicht merkte wie Elizabeth wach wurde und sich darüber wunderte, dass sie nicht mehr alleine auf der Matratze lag.

Als sie ihre Benommenheit abschüttelte und feststellte, dass ein fremder Mann neben ihr lag, der sie offenbar vergewaltigen wollte, fing sie an zu schreien und schlug um sich. William erstarrte. Was zum Teufel war in sie gefahren? Gehörte das zu ihrem Spiel? Wie unpassend! Er versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, doch ehe er es sich versah, bekam er einen heftigen Schlag ihrer geballten Faust ab, und zwar mitten aufs Auge.

Der Schmerz kam überraschend und war sehr heftig. William stöhnte voller Pein auf, seine Hände fuhren nach oben in sein Gesicht und bei dieser Gelegenheit purzelte er gleich noch von der Matratze herunter und stieß sich sein Steißbein an. Elizabeth, die sich mittlerweile wieder halbwegs gefasst hatte, starrte voller Zorn und gleichzeitig schockiert auf ihn herab. Für einen quälend langen Augenblick sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort.

„Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?" fragte Elizabeth dann endlich mit fassungsloser Stimme. „Was zum Teufel fällt dir ein? Ich…ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast!" Immer wieder schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf, ihre Decke bis hoch ans Kinn ziehend. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. William war zurück auf seine eigene Matratze geklettert und bedeckte seine mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so stattliche Männlichkeit. Er schämte sich in Grund und Boden und wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wie hatte er sie so missverstehen können?

„Es… es tut mir so leid"; flüsterte er schließlich mit kratziger Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht, was mich da geritten hat. Ich war wohl der vollkommen irrigen Annahme, dass du… dass du mich mit Absicht antörnen wolltest, als du so nackt hier herumgelaufen bist und… nun ja…"

Elizabeth starrte ihn schockiert an.

„Dich _antörnen_?" wiederholte sie leise.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, es kann einen Mann kaltlassen, wenn du splitternackt vor ihm herumstolzierst?" gab William bitter zurück. _Noch dazu bei einem solch anbetungswürdigen Körper,_ fügte er im stillen hinzu.

Elizabeth schwieg einen Moment und dachte nach. Von dieser Seite hatte sie das noch gar nicht betrachtet.

„Aber für mich ist es ganz normal, nackt herumzulaufen. Bisher hat es noch niemanden gestört, es ist etwas ganz natürliches! Charles würde nie auf die Idee kommen, dass ich ihn _antörnen_ wollte!" Sie lachte amüsiert auf bei dieser absurden Idee.

„Ich bin nicht Charles und für mich ist es eben _nicht_ normal, wenn eine mir fremde Frau nackt vor meinen Augen herumläuft. Nenn mich meinetwegen prüde, aber ich bin das eben nicht gewöhnt. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich einem Irrtum aufgesessen bin, aber nach dem, was du gestern nacht getan hast, ist meine Falschannahme vielleicht etwas nachvollziehbarer."

„Gestern nacht? Was hab ich gestern nacht getan?" fragte Elizabeth erstaunt. William schluckte hart. Das ganze Gespräch gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Ich… ich habe dich dabei beobachtet, wie du… nun ja… dich berührt hast. Ich dachte, du wolltest vielleicht, dass ich es sehe." Aus Elizabeths Augen schossen Blitze.

„Ich hab doch gewusst, dass du ein elender Spanner bist!" fauchte sie zornig. „Das ist krank, das ist sowas von krank! Du bist ein solcher kaputter Mistkerl, Darcy, du solltest schleunigst einen Psychiater aufsuchen, du scheinst nämlich ein sehr, sehr großes Problem mit deiner Sexualität zu haben!"

William schwieg irritiert. Sie verführte ihn hier nach allen Regeln der Kunst, angeblich unbeabsichtigt, und _er_ hatte ein Problem, wenn er darauf ansprang? Musste er das verstehen? Musste man Frauen im speziellen verstehen? Wahrscheinlich war es ein Wink des Schicksals, dass er noch Junggeselle war. Frauen waren für seinen Geschmack viel zu kompliziert.

Elizabeth hatte sich tief in ihre Decke eingemummelt, und bevor sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte, warnte sie ihn, dass er gefälligst die Finger von ihr lassen sollte. William hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, gegen diese „Bitte" zu verstoßen.

Beide schliefen äußerst unruhig in dieser Nacht. Elizabeth machte kaum ein Auge zu. Sie lauschte auf jedes Geräusch, jede Bewegung, die von der Nachbarmatratze kam. Als sie die regelmäßigen Atemzüge hörte und halbwegs sicher sein konnte, dass ihr von William keine Gefahr mehr drohte, beruhigte sie sich langsam. Auch wenn sein Verhalten natürlich verwerflich war und sie immer noch sehr erzürnte – seine sanften Hände, seine Berührungen hatten ihr durchaus gefallen, gestand sie sich ein. Und er hatte gut gerochen, dachte sie. Verschämt griff sie sich zwischen ihre Beine – sie war immer noch feucht. Langsam begann sie, sich selbst zu streicheln, ihre Gedanken irrationalerweise bei dem Mann, der neben ihr auf seiner Matratze schlief.

William hatte das gleiche Problem. Seine zwischenzeitlich sehr rüde unterbrochene Erregung hatte ihn nach einiger Zeit wieder heimgesucht, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sich Elizabeths nackter Körper unter seinen Händen angefühlt hatte. Ihre Haut war samtig, ihr Duft feminin, ihre Brüste wunderbar prall und fest. Er dachte mit wohligen Gefühlen an den weichen, zarten Flaum, der ihre intimste Stelle bedeckte und den er ausgiebig gestreichelt hatte. An die langsam einsetzende Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen, die sich darunter verbarg, und in die er – leider nur mit den Fingern – eingetaucht war.

Das nächste, was er gespürt hatte, war ihre Faust in seinem Gesicht. Er zuckte zusammen bei der Erinnerung daran, der Schmerz war noch durchaus zu spüren. Ob sie jemals wieder normal miteinander umgehen konnten? Er hoffte es.

Mit einem unhörbaren Stöhnen ins Kopfkissen verschaffte er sich eine fast schmerzhafte Erleichterung und wenige Minuten später war er eingeschlafen – die letzten Gedanken bei der rätselhaften Frau auf der Nachbarmatratze.

_+) Joan Baez: Amazing Grace_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

_And you've just had some kind of mushroom, and your mind is moving low…+) _

Und wieder erwachte William am nächsten Morgen alleine in dem großen Raum. Wieder war Elizabeths Bett ordentlich hergerichtet. Sein Auge war ein klein wenig geschwollen und tat weh, doch er wollte sich nicht beklagen – war er ja nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren, einfach zu Elizabeth auf die Matratze zu klettern und sie schamlos anzugrabschen! Wäre sie nicht vorher aufgewacht, er hätte sie gegen ihren Willen genommen. Der allgemein dafür bekannte Begriff hieß „Vergewaltigung".

William drehte sich niedergeschlagen auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es eine Schnapsidee war, nach San Francisco zu fahren. Natürlich, es war sehr schön, Charles wieder mal zu sehen, aber das nächste Mal würde er ihm und seiner Familie einfach ein Ticket nach England spendieren. Das würde alles so viel einfacher machen…

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde erhob er sich schließlich seufzend. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, jetzt Elizabeth gegenüber zu treten, ja er fürchtete sich regelrecht vor der Begegnung. Es verursachte ihm Bauchgrimmen. Würde sie ihrer Schwester von seiner Schandtat erzählen? Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihm den Koffer sofort vor die Tür stellen. Er hatte sich nicht wie ein anständiger Gast benommen und brauchte sich nicht zu wundern, wenn man ihm die Gastfreundschaft ab sofort verweigerte. Selbst ein gutmütiger Mensch wie Charles würde ihm das nicht verzeihen. Am besten, er packte freiwillig seine Sachen und blieb bis zu seiner Abreise in einem Hotel. Oder noch besser, er konnte versuchen, seinen Rückflug umzubuchen. Er wollte nach Hause.

William trödelte noch weiter herum, doch nach einer halben Stunde sah er endlich ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte: Er musste sich den Tatsachen stellen und in die Höhle des Löwen wagen. In der Küche fand er jedoch bloß Charles vor und der behandelte ihn freundlich wie immer.

„Na, hast du gut geschlafen, mein Freund?" begrüßte er ihn und stand sofort auf, um eine weitere Tasse aus dem Schrank zu holen. William blinzelte überrascht. Wusste er denn von nichts? Hatte Elizabeth nichts gesagt? Hm. Eigenartig. Charles schob ihm einen Kaffee über den Tisch und grinste, als er William genauer anschaute.

„Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?" wollte er wissen. William zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bin gegen den Türrahmen gerannt, als ich heute nacht das Bad aufsuchen wollte. Hab mich wohl ein wenig vertan im Dunkeln." Er wusste nicht, ob Charles ihm die lahme Ausrede abnahm, doch dieser lachte bloß wieder.

„Du, wir haben hier sogar schon elektrisches Licht, weißt du?" spottete er gutmütig und wechselte dann das Thema, sehr zu Williams Erleichterung. „Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend alle ins Kino gehen?" William hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Alles war besser als eine Wiederholung des gestrigen Abends! Vielleicht sollte er doch in Erwägung ziehen, die paar Tage bis zu seinem Abflug in einem Hotel zu verbringen.

Jane und Elizabeth waren mit den Kindern morgens früh schon in den Park gegangen und kamen gegen Mittag zurück, um für alle Sandwiches zu machen. Dass Elizabeth ihn nicht größer beachtete, wunderte William nicht besonders, doch dass sie errötete, als sie ihn sah, verblüffte ihn schon. Zu seiner Überraschung verlor sie kein Wort über die gestrige Nacht. Auch Jane war freundlich wie immer. William rechnete es Elizabeth hoch an, dass sie nicht mit ihrer Schwester über seine „Aktion" geredet hatte.

Ansonsten gingen sie sich so gut es möglich war aus dem Weg. Elizabeth erledigte ihre täglichen Pflichten, die hauptsächlich darin bestanden, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. William, der eine definitiv andere Vorstellung von Kinderbetreuung hatte, schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Sie ließ die beiden Landplagen der Hursts im großen und ganzen tun und lassen, was sie wollten. Herumspringen, schreien, zwischendrin schlafen, herumspringen, schreien.

Elizabeth passte auf, dass sie sich nicht aus Versehen irgendwo erhängten, aus dem Fenster stürzten oder sich gegenseitig umbrachten, aber ansonsten ließ sie sie gewähren. William konnte das beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen und machte schließlich den Mund auf.

„Ich habe selten zwei so ungezogene Kinder gesehen", sagte er und klappte indigniert sein Buch zu, als die beiden anfingen, sich Knetmasse in die Haare zu schmieren. „Wieso lässt Du ihnen alles durchgehen?" Elizabeth warf ihm einen unheilvollen Blick zu.

„Was verstehst du schon von Kindern?" fauchte sie. „Unsere Kinder hier dürfen sich frei entfalten. Sie müssen ihre eigenen Grenzen ausloten können."

„Ach ja? Und dazu gehört mit dem Essen spielen, den ganzen Tag nackt herumlaufen, sich gegenseitig anmalen, nicht mal alleine aufs Klo können und schlafen gehen, wann sie wollen? Tut mir leid, aber meiner Meinung nach muss man Kindern ihre Grenzen aufzeigen und klare Regeln aufstellen. Ein bisschen Erziehung hat noch niemandem geschadet!" Elizabeth lachte boshaft auf.

„Lass mich raten, du musstest immer brav am Esstisch sitzenbleiben bis alles aufgegessen war, beim Spielen durftest du dich nicht dreckig machen, um Punkt acht warst du im Bett."

„Na und? Hat es mir etwa geschadet? Zumindest hab ich Manieren gelernt und Rücksichtnahme. Was man von diesen beiden Plagegeistern hier nicht behaupten kann!" Sunrise und Sunset hatten zwischenzeitlich damit angefangen, mehrere Sitzkissen zu stapeln und von einem Tisch aus daraufzuspringen – jeder Sprung mit wildem Geheul begleitet.

„Ah, natürlich", sagte Elizabeth sarkastisch. „Und dann werden sie zu solchen prüden, sexuell frustrierten Spannern wie du?" William gab auf.

„Ich bin weder prüde noch sexuell frustriert noch ein Spanner", sagte er und erhob sich. „Aber auch ein bisschen Schamgefühl hat noch keinem geschadet."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum, ohne sich umzudrehen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Charles. Elizabeth schleudert ihm ein paar zornesfunkelnde Blicke hinterher, doch es war vergebene Liebesmüh.

William verbrachte einen Teil des Nachmittages mit Charles, der ihn am Ende vergeblich in die Geheimnisse der Meditation einzuführen versuchte. Geduldig erläuterte er ihm die Techniken und wie rein und klar er sich danach fühlen würde, sozusagen wie neugeboren. William hörte ihm zwar höflich-amüsiert zu, doch er wollte es nicht ausprobieren.

„Das ist nicht meine Welt", meinte er, „dafür bin ich zu rational und zu realistisch." Elizabeth, die gerade einen Moment Pause hatte, da die Landplagen ihre Erschöpfung ausschliefen, schnaubte.

„Nein, zu phantasielos und engstirnig", murmelte sie, doch William hörte es sehr wohl. Er zog es jedoch vor, nichts zu sagen. Die Sticheleien mit Elizabeth gingen ihm langsam, aber sicher auf die Nerven. Sein Entschluss stand mittlerweile fest: Er würde seinen Flug jetzt endgültig umbuchen. Bevor Charles sich in eine Ecke verziehen konnte, teilte er ihm seine Entscheidung mit. Charles bedauerte das zwar sehr, doch natürlich redete er ihm nicht hinein und ließ ihm seinen Willen. Da es im Haus kein Telefon gab, machte sich William auf den Weg zu einer Telefonzelle, um alles weitere mit seiner Fluggesellschaft zu klären.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später wieder das patschuliverseuchte Haus betrat – erleichtert, dass er in zwei Tagen abreisen konnte – hörte er Stimmengewirr aus der Küche dringen. Jane, Elizabeth und eine ihm fremde Frauenstimme plapperten angeregt miteinander. Er grinste, offenbar ging es um Männer. Er fing ein paar Satzfetzen auf wie „also gut aussehen tut er schon, das kannst du nicht bestreiten!" von Jane, gefolgt von einem „ja schon, und auch sein britischer Akzent ist zugegebenermaßen sehr niedlich!" von Elizabeth. „Aber trotzdem ist er vollkommen humorlos und arrogant!" Ebenfalls Elizabeth. Die fremde Frau mischte sich ein. „Ach, ich bin so gespannt darauf, Charles distinguierten Freund kennenzulernen!"

William erstarrte. Das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war, von drei Frauenzimmern angestarrt sowie von mindestens einer neugierig begutachtet zu werden. Er suchte nach einer schnellen, stillen Rückzugsmöglichkeit, doch da wurde er auch schon von Charles entdeckt, der auf dem Weg in die Küche war.

Doch es war gar nicht so schlimm. Die fremde Frau stellte sich als Charlotte Lucas heraus, eine Freundin der Bennet-Schwestern, die ihn freundlich und interessiert begrüßte und kein bisschen neugierig anstarrte, so wie er befürchtet hatte. Sie hatte lange, dunkle Haare, die sie offen trug, war ebenso barfuß und trug wie die Schwestern ein buntes, langes Kleid, unter dem sich ein kleines Babybäuchlein sanft abzeichnete. Charlotte lebte im Augenblick mit zwei Männern in einer Wohngemeinschaft, einer davon war George Wickham.

„Komm, setz dich zu uns!" lud die immer freundliche Jane William ein und reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee. William hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und es entspann sich eine angeregte Diskussion über Gott und die Welt, bei der er jedoch mit seiner Meinung meist alleine blieb und die für seinen Geschmack zu lockere Einstellung der vier anderen nicht immer verstehen konnte. Aber man ließ ihm gutmütig seinen konservativen, etwas eingefahrenen Glauben – sie wollten ihn ja schließlich nicht mit Gewalt zu ihrem Lebensstil bekehren. In ihrem kleinen Universum durfte jeder nach seiner Fasson glücklich werden.

Selbst Elizabeth machte ausnahmsweise keine ätzenden Bemerkungen zu seinen Ansichten und William musste immer wieder schmunzelnd daran denken, dass sie seinen „britischen Akzent" niedlich fand – auch wenn er humorlos und arrogant war.

Gegen Abend – es war zufällig gerade ungefähr Essenszeit – stürmte ein ziemlich aufgeregter George Wickham in die Küche, sehr zum Erstaunen der WG-Bewohner, die ihren sonst eher schlafmützigen Freund noch nie so ekstatisch gesehen hatten.

„Ey, Leute, ich hab nen Bus! Kommt ihr mit nach Woodstock?" rief er und schnappte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ein Sandwich, das er in drei Bissen herunterschlang. Charles fasste sich als erster.

„Woodstock? Das komische Musikfestival drüben an der Ostküste?" fragte er mehr höflich als interessiert. Wickham sah ihn an, als ob er gefragt hatte, ob der Papst katholisch sei und würdigte die Frage keiner Antwort.

„Also, was ist? Wir können sofort los."

Man hatte natürlich auch an der Westküste von dem Festival gehört, doch niemand der Bennets/Bingleys wäre auf die Idee gekommen, quer durch die Vereinigten Staaten zu fahren, um sich das ganze live anzuschauen. Es gab ja in San Francisco genügend Festivals und Sit-Ins, an denen man teilnehmen konnte. George erntete dementsprechend ein bisschen gutmütigen Spott und man ließ ihn reden, doch er war hartnäckig.

„Was seid ihr bloß für langweilige Spießer!" sagte er und warf einen angewiderten Blick auf William, der sich als Unbeteiligter natürlich nicht zu dem Thema geäußert hatte. „Wollt ihr etwa alle so enden wie diese englische Schlafmütze? Habt ihr keinen Sinn für etwas wirklich Weltbewegendes? Nichts anderes ist Woodstock, es ist schlicht und ergreifend ein MUSS! Jefferson Airplane, Grateful Dead, Janis, Jimi... alle sind dabei. Los jetzt, wer kommt mit?"

Die vier Freunde hatten den meist zugedröhnten George noch nie so euphorisch erlebt und das sollte wahrlich etwas heißen. So langsam, aber sicher steckte er sie an mit seiner Idee und sie erwärmten sich schließlich für den Gedanken. Warum auch nicht? Sie hatten Zeit, sie hatten einen Bus, sie würden es bis Mitte August locker nach New York schaffen können. Dass sie eigentlich heute abend ins Kino wollten, war schnell vergessen.

Stattdessen zogen sie bald ins Wohnzimmer um und schmiedeten Pläne für die große Fahrt. Das heißt, sie legten fest, dass sie übermorgen erst abreisen würden, da sie es unhöflich fanden, William zwei Tage lang alleine hier zurückzulassen. George wäre das vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen, aber er gab schließlich zähneknirschend nach.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit Diskussionen über die dort zu erwartenden Bands, stritten sich darüber, ob die Doors auch auftreten würden, schlossen Wetten ab, ob Joan Baez ihr Kind auf der Bühne zur Welt bringen würde und plauderten über noch viele andere weltbewegende Dinge. William schüttelte den Kopf. Als er sich eine Stunde später zurückzog, hatten sie höchstwahrscheinlich über alles mögliche gesprochen, aber kein einziges Wort über die Fahrt an sich verloren. Nun ja, ihm sollte es recht sein. Zu dieser Zeit wäre er schon glücklich auf dem Weg zurück nach England.

Den nächsten Tag, den letzten vor seinem Heimflug, verbrachte William zum größten Teil mit Charles. Sie durchstreiften die Stadt, William erledigte noch einige Einkäufe, sie unterhielten sich ausführlich. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wann – und ob – sie sich wiedersehen würden. William würde ganz sicher nicht so bald in die Staaten reisen, soviel zumindest wusste er. Er hatte die Gesellschaft seines Freundes genossen, auf einige andere Begebenheiten wiederum hätte er gut verzichten können. Dass Elizabeth ihn verabscheute, tat ihm irgendwo leid, unter anderen Bedingungen wären sie vielleicht Freunde geworden.

Am Abend holten sie dann doch noch als eine Art Abschluss von Williams Besuch den verpassten Kinobesuch nach – sie sahen „Easy Rider" – und Charlotte lud sie im Anschluss alle zu sich in die Wohngemeinschaft ein. Dort lernte William den dritten Mitbewohner kennen, einen Billy Collins, der vermutlich auch der Vater von Charlottes Baby war und nicht mit nach Woodstock kommen würde. Collins war Verkäufer in einem kleinen Laden, der Wolle, Batiksachen und Silberschmuck verkaufte und seine gestrenge Chefin, eine gewisse Lady Cat, hatte ihm nicht freigegeben. Genauer gesagt, er hatte sich erst gar nicht getraut, sie zu fragen, aber ihre negative Antwort wäre deutlich gewesen.

William war nur der Höflichkeit halber mitgekommen. Alle sprachen natürlich nur von der großen Fahrt und über Dinge, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte oder die ihm hoffnungslos fremd waren, zu denen er auch keinen Zugang fand, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Es war nun mal nicht seine Welt und morgen wäre es Gott sei Dank überstanden.

So saß er schweigsam auf seinem Sitzkissen – auch hier gab es fast keine anderen Möbel – und lauschte mehr oder weniger interessiert den Gesprächen der anderen. Charlotte hatte einen großen Teller mit erstaunlich appetitlich aussehenden Keksen auf den Boden gestellt und William begann irgendwann aus Langeweile, daran zu knabbern. Sie schmeckten etwas eigenartig, irgendwie süßlich, aber gar nicht mal so übel. Wickham hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein Shillum herumgehen lassen, aus dem jeder außer William genüßlich immer wieder einen tiefen Zug nahm. Es dauerte nicht lange und dicke Rauchschwaden waberten durch den kleinen Raum.

William fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, aber er fühlte sich, als hätte man sein Gehirn vom Rest seines Körpers abgetrennt. Ihm war nicht schwindelig, er war auch nicht richtig müde, eher benebelt, gleichzeitig war ihm so leicht zumute – er war verwirrt und wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sicherheitshalber blieb er erstmal auf seinem Kissen sitzen.

Charlotte hatte zwischenzeitlich eine Schallplatte aufgelegt. William, ausgewiesener Klassikfan, der vielleicht gerade mal die Beatles kannte, lauschte verzaubert dieser klaren, einfühlsamen Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Ihm schien, als schaukele der Boden sanft im Rhythmus der Musik und er lachte überrascht auf, als sich aus der Kerzenflamme vor ihm plötzlich kleine, goldene Sterne lösten, die langsam zur Decke emporschwebten und dort mit einem sanften _Plöpp_ zerplatzten. Er versuchte vergebens, den Sternenstaub, der auf ihn hinunterrieselte, mit der Zunge aufzufangen. Das ist wirklich albern, dachte er benebelt. Aber es fühlte sich gut an.

Sein Blick fiel auf Elizabeth, die sich nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt langsam und sehr sinnlich zu den sanften Rhythmen bewegte. Sie hob die Arme, löste ihre Haarspangen und ihre langen Locken flossen wie eine Woge über ihren Rücken, was William schier den Atem nahm. Die bunten Muster auf ihrem Kleid entwickelten ein Eigenleben, so schien es, rosafarbene Einhörner liefen über ihren Körper und versuchten, orangefarbene Sonnen aufzuspießen oder was auch immer das darstellen sollte. Elizabeth hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz der Musik hin, sie schien die Einhörner überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

William war der Meinung, dass er sie vor diesen gefährlichen Tieren beschützen musste. Er stand auf und trat zögernd näher – schließlich wollte er nicht auch aufgespießt werden – und fand zu seinem Erstaunen zwei Elizabeths vor sich. William legte einer von ihnen beschützend den Arm um den Bauch.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", murmelte er beruhigend und wiegte sich zusammen mit ihr im Takt der Musik. „Ich bin jetzt hier. Ich beschütze dich vor den Hörnertieren." Seine Hände fuhren liebevoll über Elizabeths sanft gewölbten Bauch.

„Das ist nett", erhielt er zur Antwort und kurze Zeit später sanken sie gemeinsam auf die Sitzkissen, sich leidenschaftlich streichelnd und küssend.

William war überrascht und erfreut, wie anschmiegsam Elizabeth auf einmal war. Immer wieder fuhr er fasziniert über ihren Bauch.

„Ist da ein Baby drin?" fragte er und legte seinen Kopf darauf.

„Ja. Zwei sogar. Zwillinge. Zwei Mädchen." William lächelte selig und küsste ihren Bauch.

„Wie schön. Wir nennen sie Joy. Und Melody."

„Ja. Das machen wir."

„Und dann machen wir noch ein paar."

„Ja."

„Und danach noch ein paar mehr."

„Ja."

Bevor William gedanklich noch weitere Kinder in die Welt setzen konnte, hatte irgendeine höhere Macht schließlich ein Einsehen mit seinem benebelten Kopf und er schlief mit einem seligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf Charlotte Lucas' Bauch ein.

* * *

+) _Jefferson Airplane: White rabbit_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

_All across the nation, such a strange vibration... +)_

Woher kamen bloß all die Stimmen? Gesichter, nur schemenhaft erkennbar. Satzfetzen, die sich einen Weg durch nur halb hörende Ohren in benebelte Gehirnmasse bahnten und irgendwie keinen Sinn ergaben.

„Er hat fast die ganzen Plätzchen alleine aufgegessen?!" Ungläubiges Kichern.

„So ein Idiot. Den kriegen wir nicht mehr wach bis mindestens Iowa! Warum haben wir ihn überhaupt mitgenommen?" Missgelauntes Brummen.

„Er hat sehr, sehr zärtliche Hände... und küssen kann er auch..." Sehnsüchtiges Schwärmen.

„Und er will dir tatsächlich noch ein paar Kinder machen?" Amüsiertes Schnauben.

„Hätte nichts dagegen." Wehmütiges Lächeln.

„Überleg dir das gut. Die werden sich ordentlich benehmen müssen!" Ausgelassenes Giggeln.

Er wusste nicht, ob er wach war, schlief, träumte oder sich gar schon dem Jenseits näherte. Letzeres erschien ihm nicht völlig ausgeschlossen, er hatte kein Zeitgefühl, er befand sich in keinem ihm bekannten Bewusstseinszustand. Und er hörte Stimmen. Möglicherweise waren das Engel? Er hörte ein Baby schreien und lächelte. Eins von den Zwillingen. _Seinen_ Zwillingen! Seinen und Elizabeths. Jelody. Moy. Nein. Melody. So wie die wundervolle Frauenstimme, die gestern abend ganz allein für ihn gesungen hatte. So rein, so klar, so bewegend, so bezaubernd. Sie konnte bestimmt auch Engel zum Weinen bringen. Joy. Nein, Joan. Joan hieß dieses Wunder mit der glockenhellen Stimme.

Es war auf einmal so friedlich in seinem Kopf. Alles ergab einen Sinn. Alles war so einfach. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln drehte er sich um und die Stimmen verstummten.

Irgendwann, vielleicht nach Sekunden, vielleicht nach Tagen, er wusste es nicht so genau, kamen die Stimmen wieder zurück.

„Charles, wir müssen ihn irgendwie wieder wachbekommen!"

„Und ich sage, lasst ihn pennen bis New York, dann nervt er auch nicht!"

„Also wirklich, George!"

„Wie niedlich er lächelt!"

„Charlotte, hast du dich etwa in ihn verliebt?"

„Er ist immer noch auf nem Trip."

„Ob er da jemals wieder von runterkommt?"

„Oh, seht nur, ich glaube, er kommt zu sich!"

William Darcy schaute sich um wie ein Baby, das gerade die Welt neu entdeckt. Im ersten Moment dachte er, er würde bloß träumen und gleich in seinem weichen, warmen Bett in Pemberley, Derbyshire, England aufwachen. Die fünf Gesichter, die ihn zwischen gespannt und gleichgültig anstarrten, kamen ihm jedoch merkwürdig bekannt vor. Es dauerte trotzdem eine Weile, bis er sie richtig zuordnen konnte.

Seine nähere Umgebung war ihm hingegen vollkommen unbekannt. Er lag auf einer Luftmatratze, sehr viel mehr konnte er nicht erkennen, da die fünf Gesichter dauernd im Weg waren. Wenn es ein Zimmer war, dann nur ein sehr kleines, denn die Decke über ihm wölbte sich relativ eng und hatte außerdem einen seltsamen... ja was, eine Art _Aufbau_? Es sah komisch aus. Was zum Teufel machte er hier? War er krank geworden? Und vor allem, wo war _„hier"_?

Er versuchte, sich langsam aufzurichten, doch ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihm in den Kopf und er verzog das Gesicht. Nach einer Weile ging es besser. Die Gesichter wichen zurück und er bekam mehr von seinem Aufenthaltsort zu sehen. Er befand sich offensichtlich in einem Auto, einem größeren Auto, einer Art Bus. Der ganze hintere Teil war mit Luftmatratzen und Schlafsäcken ausgelegt. Die Schiebetür war geöffnet und gab den Blick in einen Vorbau frei, wohl ein angebautes Zeltdach. Auch dort befanden sich Luftmatratzen.

William schaute sich verwundert um und dann an sich herab. Warum trug er einen Anzug? Einen mittlerweile total _verknitterten_ Anzug. Er sah aus, als hätte er darin geschlafen – was er wohl auch getan hatte. Und es war schrecklich warm und stickig hier drinnen. Sein Mund war wie ausgedörrt.

Charles brach schließlich das Schweigen.

„Hey, Mann, da bist du ja wieder!" lachte er und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Du hast wohl den Trip deines Lebens gehabt, was?" William starrte ihn fragend an.

„Was meinst du damit? Und wo bin ich hier?"

„Och, du hast vorgestern abend offenbar fast alle von Charlottes Glückskeksen aufgefuttert und bist dann irgendwann aus den Latschen gekippt", sagte Charles mit einem gutmütigen Grinsen. „Erinnerst du dich nicht? War ein sensationeller Abend." Die anderen kicherten wissend bei der Erinnerung.

Glückskekse? Aus den Latschen gekippt? Und ein kleines, harmloses Wort, das William mehr erschreckte als alle anderen: _vorgestern_.

Während die anderen noch am Kichern waren, liefen Williams Gedanken Amok. Wenn das Denken nicht bloß so anstrengend gewesen wäre!

„Charles? Was genau meinst du mit „vorgestern"?" fragte er tonlos. Diese offenbar alberne Frage löste noch mehr Heiterkeit aus.

„Lieber Freund, du warst seit vorgestern abend vollkommen weggetreten und durch nichts wachzukriegen."

„Charles, hör auf, in Rätseln zu sprechen. Wo bin ich hier? Und was ist mit meinem Flug?" William sah so verstört aus, dass selbst Elizabeth ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm bekam.

„Also wir sind jetzt fast schon in Utah und weiter auf dem Weg nach Woodstock. Wir..." William unterbrach ihn erregt.

„Utah? Woodstock? Charles, ich hatte für gestern einen Flug nach London gebucht! Ich möchte jetzt sofort nach Hause, und nicht zu irgendeinem Hippie-Festival! Wir suchen jetzt eine Telefonzelle, danach drehen wir um und fahren nach San Francisco zurück!"

George Wickham tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Du hast wohl nen Vogel, Alter. Hättest du dich nicht sinnlos zugekifft, wärste jetzt schon auf deiner bescheuerten Insel. Selbst schuld. Zurückfahren gibt's nicht."

William funkelte ihn an und wandte sich dann hilfesuchend an die anderen. Er versuchte es auf eine andere Art.

„Bitte, ich komme selbstverständlich für sämtliche Kosten auf. Ich..."

„Ich fürchte, es geht wirklicht nicht, Will", sagte Charles ehrlich bedrückt. „Wir sind jetzt schon so weit gekommen und eine Umkehr kostet uns viel zu viel Zeit, wir kämen niemals pünktlich nach New York." Aber wie immer fand Charles etwas positives an der Situation.

„Aber ist es nicht ein wunderbares Abenteuer? Du wirst sehen, wir werden eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben und viel über Land und Leute erfahren." William wollte keine Menge Spaß haben und er wollte niemanden kennenlernen und vor allem wollte er nicht mit diesem klapprigen Bus – der _mit Sicherheit_ verwanzt war – quer durch den ganzen nordamerikanischen Kontinent schaukeln.

„Pass auf", wagte er einen letzten Versuch. „Ihr lasst mich in der nächstgrößeren Stadt einfach aussteigen und ich suche mir eine Transportmöglichkeit zurück. Das kann ja wohl nicht so schwierig sein und ihr könnt ganz in Ruhe weiterfahren." Charles schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

„William, wir sind hier meilenweit von einer größeren Stadt entfernt, um uns herum ist nur Wüste. Nein, ich kann dich beim besten Willen nicht einfach so hier draußen deinem Schicksal überlassen. Und bis wir nach Salt Lake City kommen dauert es noch einige Zeit."

Wickham kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Wie willste überhaupt die Fahrt zurück bezahlen? Haste denn soviel Kohle mit?" William schenkte ihm einen indignierten, ja geradezu überheblichen Blick.

„Ich bin Mitglied bei American Express", sagte er hochmütig. „Ich zahle selbstverständlich bargeldlos. Ich habe eine Travel & Entertainment Kreditkarte sowie eine gewisse Summe auf Reiseschecks verteilt. Das ist nicht das geringste Problem." Zum Beweis griff er in die Innentasche seiner Anzugjacke, doch seine Brieftasche war nicht da. Hektisch klopfte er seinen ganzen Körper ab, sah sich mit leicht ansteigender Panik im ganzen Bus um, doch vergebens.

„Wo... wo ist meine Brieftasche? Mein Koffer? Wo sind meine ganzen Papiere?" fragte er alarmiert. Wickham lachte hämisch.

„Wo wird das Zeug sein, in San Francisco wahrscheinlich." William schloß entsetzt die Augen. San Francisco? Sein größter Alptraum nahm seinen Lauf, so schien es. Keine Papiere, kein Geld, nichts. Auch keine Kleidung zum wechseln, aber das war das kleinere Übel. Und er saß in einem verpilzten VW-Bus fest, der ihn wohl nach Woodstock bringen würde, wenn ihm nicht vorher noch etwas einfiel. Eine Idee kam ihm noch.

„Charles, es... es ist mir sehr peinlich, dich das zu fragen, vielmehr darum zu bitten, aber...", er zögerte und errötete verlegen, „aber könntest du mir das Geld für die Fahrt zurück nach San Francisco vorstrecken? Meinetwegen ab Salt Lake City, wenn es vorher keine größere Stadt mehr gibt. Ich schwöre, ich überweise es sofort, wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe."

Charles Bingley senkte verschämt den Blick.

„Will, du weißt, ich würde dir mein letztes Hemd geben, aber... es tut mir leid, es geht nicht. Wir sind... nun ja, ich muss es zugeben, wir sind mit ziemlich wenig Geld losgefahren, wir werden, wenn wir knapp kalkulieren, grade so über die Runden kommen. Ich hab nicht dran gedacht, ein paar Reserven einzupacken."

William seufzte tief und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Aber er durfte sich nicht groß darüber wundern. Geld war in der Wohngemeinschaft kein großes Thema, die Bewohner waren bescheiden und machten sich nichts aus Konsum um des Konsumes willen. Keiner von ihnen hatte wahrscheinlich ein richtiges Konto. Es würde ihn wundern, wenn sie _überhaupt_ in New York ankämen! So wie es aussah, gab es tatsächlich keine Möglichkeit, so bald nach England zurückzukehren.

Charlotte setzte sich neben ihn.

„Das tut mir sehr leid, William", sagte sie leise. „ich kann verstehen, dass du enttäuscht bist. Aber was hätten wir machen sollen? Du wolltest einfach nicht richtig wachwerden, hast die ganze Zeit von Sternen und Einhörnern erzählt!" Sie kicherte ein wenig bei der Erinnerung daran. „Aber Charles hat recht, lass uns das beste draus machen! Es wird bestimmt eine erlebnisreiche und spannende Reise, was meinst du?"

William war davon restlos überzeugt, dass Charlotte recht hatte, soweit es sie und ihre Freunde betraf. Aber er hätte gut darauf verzichten können. Da Charlotte so freundlich zu ihm war, konnte er sie jedoch nicht anfauchen, auch wenn ihm sehr danach war. Am liebsten wäre er ein wenig ausgerastet und hätte getobt und geschrien. Aber davon wäre es ja auch nicht besser geworden. Es hätte nicht das geringste geändert. Schweigend tätschelte er ihre Hand und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ok, dann haben wir das ja fürs erste geklärt!" sagte die stets praktisch denkende Jane und griff sich Angel 1 oder 2, um sie zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester ins schon vorbereitete Körbchen zu legen. „Ich bin nämlich ziemlich müde und möchte gerne schlafen gehen. Charles?" Charles nickte und schlug William freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Das da ist dein Schlafsack. Waschen geht leider jetzt im Dunkeln nicht mehr, und wenn du was erledigen musst, dann bitte in weitem Abstand zum Bus, ok?" Er lachte und kletterte dann raus unter das Vorzelt, wo er mit Jane eine Luftmatratze teilte.

William ergab sich nur sehr widerwillig in sein Schicksal und hätte heulen können vor Wut. Er sollte jetzt tatsächlich in diesen Schlafsack unbekannter Herkunft klettern – der sicherlich verwanzt war – sich vorher nicht waschen dürfen und irgendwo in die Wüste laufen, um sich zu erleichtern? Im Dunkeln? Und sollte er etwa NACKT schlafen?

Charlotte schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick und strich ihm kurz aufmunternd über den Arm, Elizabeth grinste bloß und kuschelte sich in ihren eigenen Schlafsack ein und Wickham schob ihn unsanft zur Seite, kletterte in seinen Schlafsack und war zwei Minuten später eingeschlafen.

William seufzte geschlagen. Es nutzte nichts, sich aufzuregen, er kam hier nicht weg. Müde griff er nach der Taschenlampe, die auf der Vorderbank lag und machte sich widerwillig auf den Weg nach draußen, da seine Blase keine Geduld mehr mit ihm hatte. Charles hatte nicht gelogen. Rundherum gab es tatsächlich bloß Sand und dürres Gras, zumindest soweit er in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, welche Art von unheimlichem Getier ihm hier über den Weg laufen konnte! Schnell erledigte er sein Anliegen und kletterte wieder zurück in den Bus, wo ihm schnell aufging, dass er sich eine Luftmatratze mit George Wickham teilen durfte. Charlotte und Elizabeth teilten sich die andere.

Nun ja, zumindest war er von Demonstrationen „freier Liebe" offenbar verschont heute nacht, dachte er missmutig und inspizierte skeptisch den Schlafsack im blassen Schein der Taschenlampe. Da ihm keine Tierchen welcher Art auch immer entgegenkamen, zog er sich schließlich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, schlüpfte seufzend hinein und legte sich nieder – soweit wie möglich an die Kante und weg von Wickham. Er tat kein Auge zu.

Die Nacht wurde ihm unendlich lang. Zunächst kam vom Vorzelt unterdrücktes Gekicher, das sich schnell in andere, wesentlich intimere Geräusche verwandelte – man konnte Charles' stoßweisen Atem deutlich hören, dann erregtes Gemurmel und schließlich endete alles mit einem leisen, aber langgezogenen Aufstöhnen. William hielt sich vergeblich die Ohren zu. Er war am Liebesspiel seines Freundes nicht im geringsten interessiert, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zum unfreiwilligen Ohrenzeugen geworden war. Es war ihm sehr peinlich.

Als er gerade an Elizabeth dachte, die nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm lag – hinter Charlotte allerdings – drangen von seiner rechten Seite ebenfalls Geräusche an sein Ohr, die er lieber nicht hören wollte. Wickham war zwischenzeitlich wachgeworden und hatte das Liebespaar anscheinend auch gehört. Dadurch offenbar angeregt, legte er selbst Hand an sich und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er hörbar zu seiner Erlösung kam. Sekunden später schnarchte er schon wieder friedlich in seinem Schlafsack.

William war am Rande der Verzweiflung. Er war nicht im geringsten müde und wusste nicht, wie er Schlaf finden sollte. Zu Elizabeth zu krabbeln stand außer Frage, so gern er das getan hätte, irgendwie wünschte er sich ein wenig Trost – doch sie hätte nicht zu Unrecht Zeter und Mordio geschrien. Wickham fing zu allem Überfluss an, sich immer weiter auf der Matratze auszubreiten und William auf die Pelle zu rücken. Er stellte bei dieser Gelegenheit angewidert fest, dass Wickham nicht gerade besonders gut duftete. Verschiedene Körpergeräusche in regelmäßigen Abständen taten ihr übriges, um seine Pein zu verstärken. Es war die reinste Folter. Und alle anderen schliefen selig um ihn herum.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht länger aus. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, Wickham war nicht länger zu ertragen, also kroch er leise aus seinem Schlafsack und verzog sich nach vorne auf die Beifahrerbank des Busses. Dort machte er es sich so bequem wie möglich und sann über seine bemitleidenswerte Situation nach – bis er tatsächlich ein wenig einnickte und zumindest ein paar Stunden Ruhe fand. Bis ihn freche, wenngleich noch etwas zögernde Sonnenstrahlen in aller Herrgottsfrühe weckten. Ein neuer Tag brach an.

* * *

+) _Scott McKenzie: San Francisco_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

…_and I wanna sleep with you __in the desert tonight - with a billion stars all around…+)_

William fühlte sich wie gerädert, wie durch den Wolf gedreht, als er aufwachte und sich in einer wenig komfortablen Position auf dem Vordersitz des VW-Busses vorfand. Sein Nacken schmerzte, er versuchte, sich ein wenig zu strecken, doch viel Platz bot die Innenkabine dafür nicht gerade. Neugierig blickte er aus dem Fenster, um ein wenig in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo sie überhaupt waren. Doch es war frustrierend: Sand, dürres Gras, Sand, ein paar mickrige Kakteen, ringsum sandige Hügel, Steine, dürres Gras. Ein paar armselige Bäume standen hin und wieder wie planlos verteilt und spendeten in der Sonne, die sicherlich heute noch sehr viel greller werden würde, nur mäßigen Schatten.

William fragte sich, warum sie ausgerechnet hier in der Wildnis Rast gemacht hatten. Gab es in diesem Land keine Campingplätze? Ach so, fiel ihm ein, der chronische Geldmangel. Er seufzte und warf einen Blick nach hinten, wo die beiden Frauen und Wickham noch selig schliefen. Elizabeth hatte sich so freigestrampelt über Nacht, dass ihr Schlafsack nur noch bis zum Bauch ging und er ihre Brüste sehen konnte. Eine merkwürdige Sehnsucht überkam ihn und auf einmal fühlte er sich sehr, sehr einsam – ja fehl am Platz, fast als wäre er alleine auf der Welt. Dieses Gefühl konnte man nicht nur mit Heimweh erklären, dachte er niedergeschlagen und wandte den Blick ab.

Da offenbar alles noch fest am Schlafen war, öffnete er leise die Beifahrertür und schlüpfte aus dem Auto, nachdem er sich seine Hose geangelt hatte. Er fragte sich, wie um Gottes Willen er wochenlang in einer einzigen Hose, im gleichen Hemd herumlaufen sollte! Charles war doch sicherlich so clever gewesen, ein paar Klamotten einzupacken, oder? Er beschloss, einen kleinen Spaziergang rund um den Bus zu machen, vielleicht gab es hinter den Hügeln ja etwas anderes zu sehen als Sand, dürres Gras und Steine.

Die frische Luft tat ihm gut. Tief atmete er ein, genoss die kühle Morgenbrise, die sich schon bald in eine Gluthitze verwandeln würde in dieser Ödnis. William kannte sich nicht sonderlich gut aus mit der amerikanischen Geografie und er war gegen seinen Willen sehr beeindruckt, als er einen Hügel hinaufstieg und die schier unendliche Weite sah, die sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Oh ja, es war hier alles etwas geringfügig größer als in England!

Zu seinem Entzücken sah er noch etwas, nicht in der Ferne, sondern fast zu seinen Füßen: Einen kleinen Fluss. Wasser! Kühles, erfrischendes Wasser! Sofort lief er den Hügel hinunter, zog sich aus und tauchte mit einem genießerischen Seufzer in die Fluten ein. Das Wasser war erstaunlich kalt, doch das störte ihn nicht im geringsten. Er hatte sich seit gestern so schmutzig, so ungewaschen gefühlt und auch wenn er keine Seife hatte, so tat ihm das kalte Wasser richtig gut. Er fühlte sich wie neugeboren.

Minutenlang vergnügte er sich in dem Flüsschen, Fluss wäre übertrieben gewesen, und bekam zunächst gar nicht mit, dass er Gesellschaft bekommen hatte. Erst als sich hinter ihm eine regelrechte Wasserschlacht entspann, die ihn sehr schnell mit einbezog, bemerkte er seine Reisegefährten. Alle bis auf Jane, die mit Angel 1 und Angel 2 am Flussufer spielte, waren ins Wasser gekommen und tobten wie die kleinen Kinder ausgelassen in den kühlen Fluten herum.

William blieb überhaupt keine Zeit, sich wegen seines unbekleideten Zustands zu genieren. Ehe er es sich versah, hatte ihn jemand am Bein gezogen und er wurde untergetaucht. Als er prustend und heftig nach Luft schnappend wieder auftauchte und den Übeltäter zurechtweisen wollte, blickte er in Elizabeths lachendes Gesicht, die jedoch aufquiekte und schnell vor ihm flüchtete als er Anstalten machte, es ihr heimzuzahlen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile des wilden Herumtobens war man endlich rechtschaffen erschöpft von der Anstrengung und begrüßte Jane mit großem Hallo, die am Ufer aufgetaucht war und für jeden lächelnd ein Handtuch bereithielt. Auf ihre verlockende Mitteilung hin, dass heißer Kaffee und Frühstück am Bus auf die Wasserratten wartete, krabbelten die fünf eifrig aus dem Wasser, schnappten sich jeder ein Handtuch und eilten – plötzlich hungrig geworden – zu ihrem Vehikel zurück.

William sah den Bus zum ersten Mal mit sozusagen offenen Augen und schüttelte teils amüsiert, teils indigniert den Kopf. Er war – wer hätte es gedacht – kunterbunt bemalt. Über eine ganze Seite stand in großen, pinkfarbenen Buchstaben das Wort „Lovemobil", der Rest war mit bunten Blumen, Sternen, Schleifchen und Sonnen bemalt. Zwischendrin – ähnlich wie in Charles' Hausflur – hatte jemand immer wieder die Worte „Peace" und „Love" feinsäuberlich in Sonntagsschrift gemalt. Die Stoßstangen waren ebenfalls rosa angemalt und auch die Raddeckel. Ein Sternenbanner flatterte an der verrosteten Antenne. Wo um alles in der Welt hatte Wickham so ein Gefährt aufgetrieben?

William dachte kurz und bekümmert an seinen nagelneuen Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow, der poliert und gut behütet in seiner Garage stand, er dachte an saubere Kleidung und an einen gepflegten Ausritt in den Park nach einem ordentlichen Frühstück, er dachte sogar sehnsüchtig an seine Morgenzeitung. Er dachte an... gar nichts mehr, als Elizabeth ihn spielerisch in die Seite kniff und ihn lachend zu einem Wettrennen aufforderte.

„Wer verliert, muss den ganzen Abwasch machen!" rief sie und hastete flink den Sandhügel herunter. William schmunzelte, doch er nahm die Herausforderung an und rannte hinter ihr her, hatte gegen sie jedoch keine Chance. Sie war bereits dabei, Kaffee einzugießen, als er atemlos ankam.

„Nix los mit dir, Darcy, ey?", neckte sie ihn gutmütig und reichte ihm eine Tasse. William dankte ihr.

„Ich bin wohl etwas außer Form", murmelte er beschämt, aber Elizabeth lachte nur und reichte die nächsten Tassen herum, die einen erstaunlich guten Kaffee enthielten.

William hatte sich etwas schamhaft sein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt, griff nach einem der Erdnussbutter-Sandwiches, die Jane während ihres Bades zubereitet hatte und ließ sich auf einer der Decken nieder. Die anderen scheuten sich nicht, weiterhin nackt herumzulaufen, aber noch nicht einmal Elizabeth machte eine anzügliche Bemerkung über seine Schamhaftigkeit. Sie und Charlotte hatten sich gemeinsam auf eine Decke gesetzt, tranken genüsslich ihren Kaffee und unterhielten sich angeregt. Nach einiger Zeit fingen sie an, sich gegenseitig die langen, noch immer feuchten Haare zu bürsten.

William beobachtete sie schweigend, aber ohne Scheu. Er hatte noch nie eine nackte, schwangere Frau gesehen und er fand Charlottes Anblick einfach nur wunderschön. Zu wissen, dass sie neues Leben in sich trug, sogar gleich zwei neue Leben. Die Schwangerschaft stand ihr gut, sie war so vollkommen erblüht mit ihrem rosigen, lächelnden Gesicht und die Art und Weise, wie sie immer wieder unbewusst über ihren Bauch strich, rührte ihn sehr an. Er konnte den Blick überhaupt nicht mehr abwenden von den beiden Frauen, die miteinander lachten und sich vollkommen ungezwungen in ihrer Nacktheit bewegten . Es war eine so unschuldige, so natürliche Szene, die ihn nicht im geringsten sexuell erregte, sondern die einfach nur sehr ästhetisch und bezaubernd war.

Charles und Jane hatten mittlerweile eine Luftmatratze nach draußen gezerrt und spielten dort mit ihren Kindern, während Wickham seinen mageren Körper etwas abseits von den anderen in der Morgensonne wärmen ließ. Anscheinend war er schon wieder eingeschlafen. So blieb William sich selbst überlassen und da ihm nichts besseres einfiel, legte er sich auf die Decke und döste vor sich hin, bis seine Gefährten beschlossen, wie es mit dem Tag weitergehen sollte.

Die fünf hatten jedoch keine Eile mit dem Weiterfahren. Erst wurde sich ausgeruht, dann ein bisschen aufgeräumt und saubergemacht. William war erleichtert, dass offenbar Jane wenigstens mitgedacht hatte – in einem großen Fach außen am Fahrzeug waren einige Vorräte und andere Utensilien verstaut. Zumindest für die nächsten Tage würden sie nicht verhungern! Aber er wurde langsam nervös und ungeduldig. Normalerweise nicht in der Lage, ohne Terminkalender auch nur einen einzigen Tag zu überleben, war er solches Trödeln nicht gewöhnt und wusste nicht, was er mit der ganzen freien Zeit anfangen sollte. Er wollte endlich weiterfahren!

Angewidert schlüpfte er in seine zerknautschte Hose und versuchte dann so gut es ging, seine Haare zu bändigen. Auf das Hemd verzichtete er und zog stattdessen das weiße T-Shirt über, das er anstelle eines Unterhemdes normalerweise trug. Sein Kinn war stoppelig und die Haut darunter fing langsam an zu jucken und zu kratzen, da er das nicht gewohnt war. Zuhause in Pemberley hatte er einen eigenen Diener, der ihn jeden Morgen pünktlich um acht Uhr rasierte. Liebe Güte, wenn ihn hier jemand aus seiner Familie sehen würde!

Missmutig stapfte er mal hier hin, mal da hin, war dabei jedem im Weg und wurde immer gereizter. Charlotte bemerkte seinen Unmut und trat zu ihm.

„Hey, William, bist du ok?" fragte sie besorgt. William holte tief Luft, damit er Charlotte, die ja schließlich nichts dazu konnte, nicht noch anfauchte.

„Ich würde lieber weiterfahren", sagte er bloß.

„Oh, wir sind bestimmt gleich weg. Nur noch die Matratzen verstauen und auf geht's." Sie schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln, das er nicht erwiderte und sah ihn fragend an. „Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, oder? Du bist immer noch ärgerlich, dass du nicht nach England zurück konntest, nicht wahr?" William seufzte.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich auch das, obwohl ich mich mehr oder weniger mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden habe. Und dass ich keine Kleidung zum wechseln habe macht mir zu schaffen."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen! Lass mich überlegen…" sie dachte einen Moment nach und nickte dann. „Ich bin sicher, einer der beiden Männer kann dir aushelfen. Ich hoffe nicht, dass die zwei die ganze nächste Zeit in einer einzigen Hose verbringen wollen! Ich werde Charles mal fragen. Kommst du mit?"

Er nickte und sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu den anderen, die mittlerweile fast fertig waren und somit startklar. Elizabeth hatte die wilden Locken hochgesteckt und anstatt des wallenden Batikgewandes trug sie heute Shorts und eine ärmellose, weiße Bluse. William fand, dass sie sehr hübsch aussah und bewunderte heimlich ihre langen, gebräunten Beine. Charles sah Williams Dilemma ein und konnte ihm mit einem Paar Jeans aushelfen – zwar nicht die neuesten, ziemlich fadenscheinig und ein wenig eng sitzend, aber sie erfüllten ihren Zweck und vor allem: sie waren sauber. Er hatte auch ein zweites T-Shirt, das er William geben konnte.

Elizabeth pfiff ihm dreist nach, als er mit seinen „neuen" Hosen an ihr vorbeiging.

„Wow, Darcy, sehr sexy!" lachte sie und zwinkerte amüsiert. William grinste ebenso dreist zurück.

„Das Kompliment kann ich gerne zurückgeben, Miss Bennet!" erwiderte er trocken und über Elizabeths Wangen zog sich eine zarte Röte. William lächelte in sich hinein. Würden sie am Ende doch noch einen halbwegs freundschaftlichen Umgang miteinander pflegen können?

Ihr gutes Einvernehmen hielt erstaunlicherweise den ganzen Tag über an und setzte sich bis in die Nacht fort. Gemütlich zuckelten sie durch die trockene Landschaft, ihr tapferer kleiner VW-Bus fraß zuverlässig eine Meile nach der anderen und gegen Abend machten sie Station in der Nähe eines kleinen Städtchens und fragten einen Farmer, ob sie auf seinem Grundstück campieren durften. Sie erhielten die Erlaubnis und sogar noch ein paar Eier, Kartoffeln, Speck und frische Milch für kleines Geld. Weit entfernt vom Farmhaus am anderen Ende einer Pferdeweide machten sie es sich gemütlich. Es gab sogar einen Feuerring für ein zünftiges Lagerfeuer.

Aus ihren frischerworbenen Schätzen zauberten die Frauen ein wahres Festmahl, dass sie alle gemeinsam später am zwischenzeitlich entzündeten Feuer einnahmen. William war mittlerweile schon viel entspannter und verzehrte mit gutem Appetit und mittlerweiler ebenso guter Laune sein Abendessen. Charlotte, die neben ihm saß, verwickelte ihn in ein angeregtes Gespräch und sie hatten erstaunlich viel zu lachen. William fand die junge Frau sehr sympathisch und nahm großen Anteil an ihrer Situation, sie vertraute ihm später sogar an, dass Billy Collins nicht der Vater ihrer Kinder war, wie er ursprünglich angenommen hatte.

William bemerkte jedoch nicht, dass Charlotte offenbar langsam anfing, in ihm mehr zu sehen als einen angenehmen Reisegefährten. So nett er sie auch fand, seine Augen wanderten immer wieder hinüber zu Elizabeth, die ihm direkt gegenüber saß und ihn schlicht und ergreifend verzauberte. Immer noch trug sie Shorts und die enganliegende, weiße Bluse, die ihre weiblichen Kurven so erregend betonte. Die obersten Knöpfe waren geöffnet und gaben den Blick auf den Ansatz ihrer vollen Brüste frei.

William war davon überzeugt, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht darüber bewusst war, wie sexy sie aussah. Wie gerne hätte er sie berührt, sie in die Arme genommen! Wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen, wandte sie sich sofort verlegen ab und starrte entweder konzentriert auf ihre Fußspitzen oder ins Feuer. William schmunzelte. Wo war das kleine, wilde Blumenkind hin, das jedes seiner Worte auf die Goldwaage legte und sich über alles so wunderbar aufregen konnte, was er sagte?

Wickham ließ nach dem Essen sein Shillum wieder herumgehen, doch sowohl William als auch Charlotte lehnten ab. Elizabeth jedoch nahm einen tiefen Zug und lehnte sich zurück an den Baumstumpf, versonnen in den Sternenhimmel schauend. Das Tonröhrchen ging zwei weitere Male um und dieses Mal nahm William mutig einen Zug, nachdem Elizabeth ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zugeworfen hatte der ganz eindeutig sagte: _Du traust dich ja doch nicht! _Sie lächelte beifällig, als er sein „erstes Mal" mit Bravour und ohne größeren Unfall überstand. Dann erhob sie sich leichtfüßig und ging zum Bus, nur um gleich wieder mit einer Gitarre zurückzukommen.

„Oh ja, Lizzy, ich wollte dich schon den ganzen Abend bitten, uns was vorzusingen!" sagte Jane begeistert. Charles und Charlotte pflichteten ihr bei. Wickham spendierte eine weitere Runde Pot. William nahm wieder einen tiefen Zug, während Elizabeth eine Ballade anstimmte. Er ließ sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen und verlor sich augenblicklich in ihrer klaren, ausdrucksstarken Stimme.

_How long since I've spent a whole night in a twin bed with a stranger  
His warm arms all around me?  
How long since I've gazed into dark eyes that melted my soul down  
To a place where it longs to be?  
All of your history has little to do with your face  
You're mainly a mystery with violins filling in space…++)_

Williams Mund wurde trocken, als er dem Text lauschte. Elizabeth hielt die Augen geschlossen, während sie sang, so konnte er keine Reaktion bei ihr sehen. War das Lied an ihn gerichtet? Elizabeth beendete den Song, öffnete die Augen und lächelte leicht. Bevor William jedoch reagieren konnte, stimmte sie ein neues Lied ein. Deutlich weniger romantisch – William kannte es nicht.

_I've roamed and rambled and I've followed my footsteps  
To the sparkling sands of her diamond deserts  
And all around me a voice was sounding  
This land was made for you and me +++)_

Zu seiner Überraschung fielen alle bis auf George, der vor sich hindämmerte, in den Refrain mit ein:

_This land is your land, this land is my land  
From California, to the New York Island  
From the redwood forest, to the gulf stream waters  
This land was made for you and me_ +++)

Nach dem zweiten Mal sang auch William mit, sehr zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen und erntete ein aufmunterndes Nicken und ein Lächeln von Elizabeth.

Irgendwann, er wusste nicht genau wie es dazu gekommen war, fand er sich neben Elizabeth sitzend wieder. Sie ließen sich gegenseitig am Shillum ziehen, waren angenehm benebelt und führten ein tiefgreifendes Gespräch darüber, wie die Sterne an den Himmel kamen.

„Siehst du die kleinen Sterne, die aus dem Feuer direkt hinauf in den Himmel fliegen?" fragte William und reichte Elizabeth die Tonpfeife. Sie nickte feierlich und nahm einen Zug.

„Natürlich. Was glaubst du, wo die ganzen Sterne da oben sonst herkommen? Alle aus dem Feuer."

„Ich weiß. Auch aus Charlottes Kerzen, ich hab sie nämlich gesehen. Und die, die nicht oben am Himmel festkleben, zerplatzen und kommen als Staub wieder runter." William rückte näher an Elizabeth heran und deutete nach oben.

„Schau, da kommt schon der Sternenstaub. Man muss ihn mit der Zunge auffangen. Siehst du, so!" Er streckte die Zunge heraus und versuchte, den Staub damit aufzufangen. „Das hab ich neulich abends bei Charlotte gelernt!" sagte er stolz. Elizabeth lachte hell und schüttelte den Kopf.

„William, du bist so ungeschickt! Jetzt ist das ganze Zeug auf deinem Gesicht gelandet! Warte, ich mache es weg."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und begann, langsam den „Sternenstaub" auf seinem Gesicht mit den Lippen zu entfernen. William ließ sie gewähren und versuchte zunächst vergebens, ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu erwischen. Irgendwann war Elizabeth jedoch der Meinung, der Staub würde sich nur noch auf seinen Lippen befinden und sie sanken langsam auf die Decke zurück, in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss miteinander verbunden.

Charlotte, die als einzige einen klaren Kopf hatte, sah das Geplänkel zwischen den beiden teilweise mit Sorge, teilweise mit Eifersucht, wobei letzteres zu ihrem Ärger deutlich überwog. Als Williams Hände begannen, in Elizabeths Bluse zu fassen und ihre Brüste sanft zu kneten, griff sie ein und sorgte dafür, dass sich die beiden zum Schlafen in den Bus zurückzogen – möglichst weit voneinander getrennt.

* * *

_+) Eagles: Peaceful, easy feeling_

_++) Love Song to a stranger von Joan Baez_

_+++) This land is your land von Woody Guthrie_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

_I put a spell on you, because you're mine. You better stop the things that you're doing__…_

Als William am nächsten Morgen erwachte, waren alle schon ausgeflogen, selbst der ewig verpennte George schnarchte nicht mehr neben ihm. Immer noch etwas müde streckte er sich auf der Matratze aus und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke des Busses. Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen gestern. Elizabeth hatte gesungen, dann hatten sie gemeinsam geraucht und weltbewegende Probleme gewälzt. William lächelte bei der Erinnerung, wie Elizabeth den _Sternenstaub_ von seinem Gesicht geküsst hatte. Ob sie heute noch etwas davon wissen wollte? Hätte Charlotte nicht eingegriffen, sie wären möglicherweise zum Äußersten gegangen. Sich von ihr zu trennen hatte ihm körperlich fast wehgetan. William hoffte bloß, dass Elizabeths wesentlich freundlicheres Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht bloß auf einem vorübergehenden Rausch beruhte!

Während er noch müßig darüber nachdachte, ob er nicht doch endlich aufstehen sollte – sein Magen fing langsam an zu knurren und von draußen drang ihm der Duft von frischem Kaffee in die Nase – kam das Objekt seiner Begierde in den Bus gekrabbelt. Wieder trug sie Shorts und die weiße Bluse von gestern. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ungebändigt über den Rücken und Williams Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus. Wild, ungezähmt, leidenschaftlich. Am liebsten wäre er in diesem Augenblick über sie hergefallen.

Elizabeth grinste breit, als sie ihn sah.

„Na, Schlafmütze, keine Lust, aufzustehen? George wird alles alleine aufessen, wenn du dich nicht beeilst!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten kletterte sie über die Luftmatratzen bis nach hinten zu dem kleinen Schrank, aus dem sie eine Haarbürste hervorkramte. Williams Blicke folgten ihr sehnsüchtig. Elizabeth wollte wieder nach draußen klettern, als sie es bemerkte. Ihr Lächeln verschwand langsam von ihrem Gesicht. Sie schaute William einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann hielt sie ihm die Bürste hin.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir die Haare auszubürsten?" fragte sie leise. „Alleine ist es so umständlich." William nickte langsam.

„Sicher."

Er fummelte sich aus seinem Schlafsack und kniete sich hinter Elizabeth. Vorsichtig und behutsam begann er, die Bürste durch ihre langen Naturlocken zu ziehen, stets darauf bedacht, sie nicht über Gebühr zu ziepen. Verhindern ließ es sich trotzdem nicht immer, aber Elizabeth war tapfer und kein Schmerzenslaut drang über ihre Lippen. Ihr Haar war kräftig und glänzend, wenn auch im Augenblick mehr als ungebändigt und William widerstand mühsam dem Drang, sein Gesicht darin zu versenken. Sanft bürstete er durch die dunkle Pracht. Er liebte ihre offene Mähne.

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile. Als Elizabeth leise vor Behaglichkeit zu schnurren anfing, musste William lachen.

„Wie meine kleine Schwester", meinte er amüsiert. „Die hat auch immer solche Geräusche gemacht." Elizabeth drehte sich halb zu ihm um.

„Du hast eine Schwester? Hast du ihr auch die Haare gebürstet?" William lächelte wehmütig.

„Ja. Georgiana. Sie ist jetzt grade mal 16 Jahre alt und sie hat fast die gleichen Haare wie du, bloß in goldblond. Und nicht ganz so lang. Aber als sie noch zu Hause gewohnt hat, musste ich ihr immer die Haare bürsten. 100 Striche, jeden Abend." Er lachte bei der Erinnerung daran.

„Wo ist deine Schwester jetzt?" fragte Elizabeth.

„Sie lebt in einem Internat in der Schweiz. Wir sehen uns leider nicht so oft, wie ich es mir wünschte."

„Ich bin überzeugt, sie vermisst dich auch! Du bist ein ganz wunderbarer Haarebürster!" lachte Elizabeth und William schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Schweigend widmete er sich ganz seiner Aufgabe, bis er irgendwann der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen konnte, Elizabeths Lockenmähne in beide Hände nahm und sein Gesicht darin vergrub. Tief sog er mit geschlossenen Augen den milden Duft ein, der ihn an eine Blumenwiese erinnerte. Er spürte plötzlich Elizabeths Rücken, der sich willig an seine nackte Brust anlehnte und lächelte erfreut.

William schob ihre Haare aus dem Nacken, um sich Platz zu verschaffen. Mit federleichten Küssen bedeckte er ihre zarten Schultern, ihren Nacken, knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, was ein weiteres zufriedenes Schnurren bei ihr auslöste. Die Bürste lag vergessen neben ihm, was auch Elizabeth nicht im geringsten zu stören schien.

Ermutigt von ihrer offenkundigen Zustimmung wurde William etwas verwegener. Seine Hände fuhren langsam an ihren bloßen Armen auf und ab, strichen dann über ihren Bauch, an der Unterseite ihrer Brüste entlang. Elizabeths Schnurren verwandelte sich schon bald in ein leises Stöhnen und sie wurde unruhig unter seinen Berührungen. Ihre Hände blieben ebenfalls nicht untätig. Sie griff hinter sich und streichelte seine Oberschenkel, erst außen, dann etwas zögerlicher innen, was William zum Aufkeuchen brachte, da ihre Finger seinem edelsten Teil gefährlich nahe kamen. Prompt wurde er hart.

Williams Hände fuhren vorsichtig unter Elizabeths Oberteil und umfassten ihre Brüste, die wie immer von keinem Büstenhalter eingezwängt wurden. Ihre Knospen waren aufgerichtet und sie stöhnte tief, als er aufreizend an ihnen herumspielte und dabei mit seiner Zunge ihr Ohr kitzelte. William überlegte gerade, ob er es wagen konnte, eine Hand in ihre Shorts zu schieben – Elizabeths wollüstige Bewegungen mit ihrem Hinterteil, dass unbewusst an seiner prallen Erektion rieb, machten ihn so sehr an, dass er entweder gleich davon kommen würde oder sie umgehend nehmen musste – doch zu nichts davon sollte es kommen, denn Charlotte erschien in diesem Augenblick im Bus und starrte die beiden sprachlos an.

Nun war es im Zeitalter der freien Liebe nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich, dass sich ein Paar miteinander vergnügte wo es ihm gerade einfiel. Die Hursts waren das allerbeste Beispiel dafür und Charlotte, deren Schwangerschaft aus solch einer eher _unverbindlichen_ Verbindung herrührte, hätte sich normalerweise auch nicht größer daran gestört. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Aber auch die friedliebendste, freidenkenste Frau der Welt ist nicht gegen den bösen Teufel der Eifersucht gefeit. Und Charlottes Herz zerbrach in tausend Stücke, als sie ihre beste Freundin und den Mann, in den sie sich hätte verlieben können, vielleicht sogar bereits verliebt hatte, miteinander in intimer Umarmung vorfand. Und das ganz ohne dass die beiden etwas geraucht hatten.

Die beiden bemerkten Charlottes Wechselbad der Gefühle, das sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte, sehr genau. Obwohl sie strenggenommen gar keinen Grund hatten, suchte sie das schlechte Gewissen heim und zögernd lösten sie sich voneinander, blieben aber sitzen. Charlotte verstand selbst nicht so genau, warum sie diese beißende Eifersucht verspürte, schließlich hatte sie kein Anrecht auf William und das Liebesleben der beiden konnte ihr egal sein. Möglicherweise war es noch nicht einmal etwas ernstes und William würde heute abend vielleicht _ihre_ Brüste streicheln, es wäre ja nicht unbedingt abwegig, nicht wahr? Ganz im Zeichen der „freien Liebe".

Aber insgeheim wusste sie, dass dem nicht so sein würde. Sie hatte es in Williams Augen gesehen – und zwar immer dann, wenn er Elizabeth anschaute.

„Ich... ich wollte bloß was holen", murmelte Charlotte und kramte hektisch in einer Kiste herum, bis sie wahllos etwas ergriff und den Bus hastig wieder verließ. Sie musste für ein paar Minuten alleine sein.

William und Elizabeth setzten ihre Zärtlichkeiten nicht fort, sehr zu ihrer beider Bedauern. Aber der Zauber des Augenblicks war unwiderbringlich vorüber.

„Könntest... könntest du mir einen dicken Zopf flechten?" bat Elizabeth und William nickte. Akkurat teilte er ihre Haare in drei gleiche Teile und begann, mit geschickten Fingern einen Zopf daraus zu winden. Er befestigte das Ende mit einem roten Gummiband, das Elizabeth ihm reichte. Als er sich vorbeugte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die nackte Schulter hauchte, stand Elizabeth schnell auf.

„Danke, William", murmelte sie und kletterte aus dem Bus. Es war gefährlich, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben. Sie konnte für nichts garantieren und das machte ihr mehr Angst als alles andere.

William seufzte tief und frustriert. Das war nicht gut, das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Zögernd stand er auf und verließ ebenfalls den Bus. Jane empfing ihn wie immer mit ihrem typisch warmen Lächeln, das ebenfalls wie immer vollkommen aufrichtig war.

„Hallo William! Ich habe dir zwei Sandwiches retten können und einen Apfel. Ach ja, und wenn du ein hartgekochtes Ei magst, das ist auch noch übrig." Sie schlug Wickham auf die Finger, der hinter ihrem Rücken nach besagtem Ei grabschen wollte. William war erstaunt, wie schnell sie das gesehen hatte. Sie musste hinten Augen haben! „Nein, George. Du wirst William das nicht auch noch wegfuttern! Du hast schon seinen Anteil an frischer Milch gehabt, als ich nicht hingesehen habe!" Sie warf William einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch er winkte lächelnd ab.

„Danke für's verteidigen Jane, aber ich mag sowieso keine Milch. Aber den Rest nehme ich gerne."

Jane lachte und goss ihm noch einen Kaffee ein, dann balancierte er seine Beute vorsichtig zu einem Baumstumpf, an dem er sich niederließ. In einiger Entfernung sah er Charlotte, die mit hängendem Kopf an einem Gatter stand und Elizabeth, die offenbar behutsam auf die Freundin einredete. William hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er wollte um nichts in der Welt der Auslöser für welchen Unfrieden auch immer sein. Und er wollte schon gar nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass eine enge Freundschaft durch ihn zu einer Belastungsprobe wurde.

Dass Charlotte nicht gut mit dem klarkam, was sie vor wenigen Minuten gesehen hatte, war offensichtlich, doch niemals hätte er angenommen, dass sie tiefere Gefühle für ihn hegte. Er mochte sie sehr gerne, fand sie intelligent und hübsch, aber sie löste nicht dieses Feuerwerk an Gefühlen in ihm aus, so wie Elizabeth es mit einem einzigen Blick vermochte.

Seufzend wandte sich William seinem Sandwich zu. Es würde ihm nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als sich ab sofort ein wenig zurückzuhalten – _beiden_ Frauen gegenüber. Die Fahrt an die Ostküste würde noch lange dauern und er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn eine von ihnen – oder gar beide – ihm feindlich gesonnen wäre. Es wäre auch den drei anderen Gefährten gegenüber äußerst unfair, keine Frage.

Der so angenehm begonnene Tag hatte William mit einem Mal einen gehörigen Dämpfer versetzt. Nachdem er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich zurückzuhalten, schien die Sonne auf einmal nicht mehr so hell, der Kaffee schmeckte plötzlich fad. Vorbei wäre es mit dem abendlichen Sitzen am Feuer neben Elizabeth, mit dem angenehmen Benebelt-sein, mit dem In-die-Sterne-gucken und dem anschließenden Kuscheln.

Er würde Elizabeths Brüste nicht mehr streicheln, bis ihre süßen Knospen langsam hart wurden, nicht mehr mit dem Finger in ihre köstliche Nässe eintauchen, geschweige denn sich unter dem Sternenzelt mit ihr vereinigen, wie es ihm schon eine ganze Zeitlang durch den Kopf geisterte. Er würde niemals sehen, wie sie auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Lust seinen Namen schrie. William Darcy war niedergeschlagen und enttäuscht. Sein Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen. Ebenso wie die Lust, auch nur eine Meile weiterzufahren.

Es war Charles, der ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken riss.

„Hey, kommst du mit, Will? Der Farmer hat uns gestattet, die Dusche für die Arbeiter hinter der Scheune zu benutzen!" William kam selbstverständlich mit. Eine echte Dusche, mit richtiger Seife – mit Glück vielleicht sogar Shampoo... der Himmel auf Erden!

Die Frauen hatten schon geduscht, während William noch selig schlummerte und so gingen bloß Charles und er selbst. Wickham zog es vor, die Zeit mit einem weiteren Nickerchen zu verbringen, sehr zu Williams Leidwesen. Die Düfte heute nacht im Bus würden sich dadurch nicht gerade verfeinern!

Nach einer erfrischenden, sehr willkommenen Dusche – mit Kernseife und einer _Art_ Shampoo, aber egal, man war ja nicht wählerisch – fühlte sich William schon wieder viel besser. Er hätte _alles_ für eine Rasur gegeben, doch natürlich hatte keiner der beiden Männer etwas in dieser Richtung im Gepäck. Die Frauen hatten zwar Damenrasierer dabei – so eitel waren sie anscheinend trotz aller Natürlichkeit schon, dass zumindest die Beine immer schön glatt sein mussten und die Achselhöhlen nicht so aussahen, als hätte sich ein Hamster darunter versteckt – aber einen solchen zu benutzen stand für ihn außer Frage. Lieber ließ er seinem Bartwuchs freien Lauf.

Als William zum Bus zurücklief, sah er Charlotte langsam auf sich zukommen – sie schien in Gedanken versunken und bemerkte ihn offenbar nicht. William zögerte einen Moment, er wollte nicht unbedingt mit ihr zusammentreffen, aber es gab keinen eleganten Fluchtweg. Hätte er sich umgedreht und wäre in die andere Richtung davongegangen, es hätte zu albern ausgesehen. Doch seine Befürchtungen waren umsonst. Charlotte verhielt sich freundlich wie immer, bloß dass ihr Lächeln etwas traurig wirkte. Es tat William weh, sie so zu sehen. Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen, sie zu verletzen.

„Ist Charles noch unter der Dusche? Wir sind soweit fertig und können weiterfahren", sagte sie betont munter.

„Oh... äh... ja, er kommt sofort." Charlottes Lächeln verlor etwas von seiner Traurigkeit und sie strich sanft über Williams Arm.

„Entschuldige, dass ich da vorhin in etwas reingeplatzt kam. Es ist mir sehr peinlich." Sie hob die Hand, als William etwas sagen wollte und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ist ok, William. Ich... ich denke, ich habe mir etwas zusammenphantasiert, was nicht zusammenpasst. Ich möchte dir aber trotzdem sagen, ich mag dich sehr gerne, du bist ein netter Kerl und ich freue mich, dass du mit uns nach New York kommst. Lass uns die weitere Tour einfach genießen, ok? Und weiter Freunde sein?"

Ihr Lächeln war offen und aufrichtig und William lächelte erleichtert zurück.

„Sehr gerne, Charlotte. Lass uns Freunde sein." Charlotte nickte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte ihm die Hände auf die Brust und küsste ihn züchtig auf die Wange, dann machte sie sich weiter auf den Weg, um Charles zu suchen.

William lief weiter in Richtung Bus. Es war ihm, als wäre eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Er fühlte sich regelrecht befreit und auch die Sonne schien auf einmal wieder heller. Zumindest bildete er sich das ein. Auch wenn er keinerlei Versuche erotischer Art mehr bei Elizabeth starten würde, so würden sie nun doch in Frieden weiterfahren können, ohne dass irgendwer einen Groll gegen einen anderen hegte. Er war zutiefst erleichtert.

Elizabeth stand alleine am Gatter zu einer Koppel und sah den jungen Fohlen auf der Weide mit stiller Heiterkeit, ja fast schon Melancholie beim Herumtoben zu. Sie schaute lächelnd auf, als William näherkam und wandte den Blick wieder den Tieren zu.

„Schau mal, wie ausgelassen sie sind! Ist es nicht ein Jammer, dass sie hier eingesperrt sein müssen? Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie freilassen!" Sie lachte jedoch und William hoffte inständig, dass sie das als Spaß gemeint hatte.

„Magst du Pferde?" fragte er. Elizabeth nickte.

„Oh ja. Ich bin auf einer Farm großgeworden und unsere Pferde waren niemals eingepfercht. Sie wussten irgendwie immer, wohin sie gehörten, auch ohne Zäune. Seltsam, nicht? Ich bin damals oft geritten, jeden Tag."

William konnte sich das bildlich vorstellen. Elizabeth, wild und ungezähmt, ohne Sattel, mit nackten Füßen, ohne Steigbügel, die langen Haare im Wind wehend, ihr Lachen bis weit ins Tal zu hören... Er schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. Woher wollte er überhaupt wissen, dass die Farm der Bennets auf einem _Berg_ lag? Er konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf das, was Elizabeth sagte.

„Aber ich würde mir jetzt keins mehr halten. Man soll Tiere nicht einsperren, findest du nicht? Sie gehören in die Freiheit." William dachte an die kleine, aber exquisite Anzahl an edlen Rassepferden, die er auf Pemberley hielt. Auch er ritt viel aus, wenn er zu Hause war, jedoch immer tadellos gekleidet. Seine handgenähten Reiterstiefel kosteten wahrscheinlich mehr als eines dieser herumtollenden Füllen hier! Er stellte sich Elizabeth vor, sittsam im Reitdress und mit Hut, auf der bravsten Stute im Damensattel durch den Park von Pemberley reitend und musste lachen. Nein, das war eine geradezu absurde Vorstellung!

„Warum lachst du?" fragte Elizabeth und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe nichts lustiges gesagt, oder?"

„Entschuldige. Ich hatte nur gerade eine amüsante Vorstellung." William kicherte immer noch bei dem Gedanken.

„Was für eine Vorstellung? Los, erzähle, ich will auch lachen!" Sie versetzte ihm einen sanften Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen. William erzählte ihr von seiner kleinen Phantasie und Elizabeth machte große Augen.

„Du hast Pferde zu Hause? Und einen richtigen Park?" William nickte verschämt.

„Puh, da beneide ich dich aber wirklich. Leben sie in Freiheit?"

„Ich fürchte, nein. Sie sind zu... zu kostbar, um sich alleine draußen aufzuhalten."

Elizabeth hatte zwar vorher schon gewusst, dass William nicht gerade als arm zu bezeichnen war, doch sie hatte sich über seine Herkunft, seine Familie keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. Für sie spielte Geld keine große Rolle und sie beurteilte Menschen nicht danach, wie arm oder reich sie waren. Aber William schien wirklich Kohle zu haben. So _richtig_. Wer sonst hatte schon einen Park und Rassepferde daheim?

Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Da stand er vor ihr, der reiche Engländer mit dem niedlichen Akzent, auf bloßen Füßen, mit nacktem Oberkörper, in einer abgerissenen Jeans und unrasiert. Er, der normalerweise bloß das Beste gewohnt war, dem das Dienstpersonal jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas, der ein alteingesessenes, erfolgreiches Unternehmen leitete. Jetzt sah er aus wie der letzte Hippie.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus als sie dachte, wie gut ihm diese Reise hier quer durch den Kontinent tun musste. Es würde ihn wieder auf den Boden zurückbringen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. William schaute sie verblüfft an.

„Da war noch ein Rest Sternenstaub", lächelte sie und ehe er reagieren konnte, war sie verschwunden.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

_I can't quit her, she's got a hold on me, she got her hand on my soul +)_

Die nächsten Tage verliefen irgendwie alle nach dem gleichen Muster. Sie fuhren meist am späten Vormittag los, rissen über den Tag ein paar Meilen herunter, tankten, machten Pausen, suchten sich spätestens am frühen Abend einen Stellplatz für die Nacht. Die Idee, bei Farmern nach einem Platz nachzufragen hatte sich als sehr sinnvoll erwiesen. Meistens konnten sie für wenig Geld frische Lebensmittel erwerben oder sich manchmal gar kostenlos von den Obstbäumen bedienen und oft war es möglich, mindestens einmal zu duschen. Ab und zu halfen sie mit kleineren Gefälligkeiten aus und bekamen das Essen dann umsonst, wenn nicht sogar ein paar Dollar auf die Hand.

Besonders William war diesbezüglich begehrt, vor allem bei den Farmersfrauen jeder Altersklasse, die vor allem seinen britischen Akzent ganz bezaubernd fanden. Einer älteren Dame war er einmal damit behilflich, ihr einen ganzen Abend beim Wolle aufwickeln zu helfen (Charles und Wickham hatten sich erfolgreich davor gedrückt) – als Gegenleistung bekam er neben einem herzhaften Abendessen noch zusätzlich eine interessante Lektion in amerikanischer Geschichte.

Ein andermal kam er zufällig mit einem Farmer ins Gespräch, als es um Pferdehaltung ging – William konnte ihm einen Verbesserungsvorschlag bezüglich der Ställe machen, der dem Mann dauerhaft bares Geld sparte und erhielt aus Dankbarkeit ganze einhundert Dollar in die Hand gedrückt. William wollte das Geld erst nicht annehmen, doch der Farmer drohte – wohl nur halb im Spaß – damit, ihn zu erschießen, wenn er ablehnte. Schließlich würde er selbst sehr viel mehr Geld durch diese sensationelle Idee sparen und so sei das nur gerecht. William nahm das Geld schließlich widerwillig. Vielleicht kam ihm noch eine Idee, wie er es sinnvoll verwenden konnte. Zur Not konnte er ja Benzin davon spendieren.

Da auch das Wetter die meiste Zeit über mitspielte, konnten sie fast jeden Abend draußen vor ihrem Bus sitzen und gemütlich das Shillum herumgehen lassen. Alle außer Charlotte und William beteiligten sich daran. Charlotte vernünftigerweise wegen der Schwangerschaft, William, weil er nicht in Versuchung geführt werden wollte, wieder mit Elizabeth Sternenstaub zu fangen. Aber wie gerne hätte er mit ihr Sternenstaub gefangen! Von den Rauchschwaden bekam er ebenfalls nur wenig ab, so hielt sich sein _Benebelt-sein_ in deutlichen Grenzen. Ein bisschen enttäuscht war er schon, doch man konnte schließlich nicht alles haben, nicht wahr? Und er wusste natürlich, es war besser so.

Elizabeth verhielt sich William gegenüber freundlich, aber auch unverbindlich, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. Sie machte sich jedoch öfters einen Spaß daraus, ihn zu piesacken und gutmütig zu foppen; wenn er wieder einmal seine herablassende Phase hatte und ihr dann hochmütig erklärte, dass in England alles ganz anders und sowieso viel besser sei als hier. Oft kam sie ihm fast wie eine kleine Schwester vor. William war wie gehabt überaus bezaubert, bloß _wollte_ er sie nicht als kleine Schwester sehen. Er hielt sich zurück, wie er sich selbst versprochen hatte, doch sie machte ihm seine freiwillige Enthaltsamkeit nicht gerade einfach mit ihren kleinen Neckereien und Seitenhieben. William war bloß froh darüber, dass sie ihn nicht auch noch anmachte, es wäre zuviel für ihn und seinen Seelenfrieden gewesen. Es war schlimm genug, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr getrennt zu schlafen und sie nicht berühren zu dürfen. Sie ging ihm definitiv unter die Haut.

Die größeren Städte mieden sie auf ihrem Weg, so gut es ging. Geld für teure Campingplätze wollten sie nicht ausgeben und es fand sich auch immer eine mehr oder weniger annehmbare Lösung für die Nacht. Als sie Des Moines, die Hauptstadt Iowas, passierten, entdeckte Elizabeth jedoch ein Werbeplakat für einen Flohmarkt, der am heutigen Sonntag dort stattfinden sollte. Die Frauen waren natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme und wollten einen Zwischenstop einlegen. Charles war weniger begeistert.

„Ladies, wir haben kein Geld für solche Scherze übrig! Was wollt ihr denn auf einem Flohmarkt, wenn ihr nichts kaufen könnt?" fragte er verständnislos. Jane kuschelte sich an seinen Arm.

„Ach Darling, lass uns einfach ein bisschen bummeln!" säuselte sie. „Vielleicht finden wir ja auch eine günstige Kaffeekanne." Ihre jetzige hatte einen dicken Sprung abbekommen, nachdem Wickham sie vor drei Tagen in benebeltem Zustand umgeworfen hatte und das gute Stück lief nun Gefahr, ihren Geist jederzeit aufzugeben. Charles konnte seinem Engel natürlich nichts abschlagen. Seufzend gab er nach und folgte den Wegweisern.

William gestand sich heimlich ein, dass auch er Spaß dabei hatte, über den großen Trödelmarkt zu schlendern. Das lag nicht zuletzt an Elizabeth, die ohne große Umstände seine Hand nahm und ihn einfach hinter sich her zerrte, während sie von Stand zu Stand spazierte und interessiert das Angebot begutachtete. Besonders hatten es ihr offenbar die zahlreich vorhandenen Schmuckstände angetan, stellte William fest. Es brach ihm fast das Herz, als er ihre wehmütigen Blicke sah, wenn sie eine Kette oder einen Ring, die ihr gefallen hätten, wieder hinlegen musste, weil der Preis für sie einfach zu hoch war und sie es sich beim besten Willen nicht leisten konnte.

Ein kleiner Stand mit filigranem Indianerschmuck weckte ganz besonders ihr Interesse. Mit einer kindlichen Begeisterung, die Williams Herz schier überlaufen ließ, begutachtete sie die ausgelegten Unikate. Eine massive Silberkette mit einem Skorpion-Anhänger aus Silber und Türkis fand besonderen Anklang. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Schmuckstück hoch und begutachtete es ausgiebig, doch ein Blick auf das kleine Preisschild ließ ihr Lächeln verblassen. Zögernd legte sie es wieder zurück. William sah, sie hatte sofort ihr Herz daran verloren und hob es hoch. 20 Dollar sollte es kosten. Ein Betrag, über den er normalerweise nicht auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nachgedacht hätte, doch hier war es ein echtes Problem.

Er erzählte ihr kurz von den 100 Dollar, die er von dem Farmer hatte aufgenötigt bekommen und von seinem Wunsch, ihr die Kette zu schenken. Elizabeth lächelte ihn warmherzig an, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, William, das ist sehr lieb von dir, aber es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Ich werde nicht gestatten, dass du dein Geld für eine vorübergehende Laune von mir ausgibst. Und schon gar nicht so viel."

„Aber ich würde dir so gerne eine Freude machen", versuchte es William, doch vergebens. Elizabeth lachte und zog ihn weiter.

„Du willst mir eine Freude machen? Dann gönn dir eine Rasur!"

Diesen Gefallen konnte er sogar erstaunlich leicht erfüllen und er erfüllte ihn nur zu gerne. Er hasste es, sich nicht jeden Tag rasieren zu können und fühlte sich mit den schwarzen Stoppeln in seinem Gesicht wie ein Pirat. Hier am Rande des Flohmarktes befand sich eine kleine Ladenzeile, wie sie typisch für amerikanische Kleinstädte war und ganz verborgen in einer Ecke gab es tatsächlich einen „Barber-Shop", in den Elizabeth William nun schleppte.

„Rasieren und Haareschneiden, bitte!" verlangte William, doch Elizabeth fuhr sofort dazwischen.

„Einfach nur rasieren", bestimmte sie und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf, als William sich beklagte.

„Nein, bitte. Bitte lass die Haare dran." William starrte sie überrascht an.

„Warum?" Er hatte sich schon so darauf gefreut, die langen Zotteln loszuwerden. Elizabeth errötete dezent.

„Weil... weil es dir so gut steht, deswegen. Bitte, William. Du hast so wunderbare Locken, eine Schande, sie abzuschneiden! Und du wolltest mir doch eine Freude machen, schon vergessen?"

Selbstverständlich konnte er ihr diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen und die _wunderbaren Locken_ blieben somit dran. Zur Belohnung gab es nach der Rasur einen sanften Kuss auf streichelzarte Haut von einer übermütigen Elizabeth, die ihn sofort wieder über den restlichen Teil des Marktes zog.

An einem Klamottenstand blieb sie so abrupt stehen, dass William sie fast über den Haufen rannte. Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn an, dann betrachtete sie die Ware, nickte schließlich entschlossen und griff nach einem der Batikshirts, die auf Bügeln an einem dicken Strick hingen. Zu Williams Horror hielt sie es vor seine Brust und lächelte zustimmend.

„Das wird dir sehr gut stehen."

William betrachtete das „Gewand" in orange, lila, grün und gelb skeptisch und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Oh nein."

Elizabeth lächelte süß.

„Oh doch."

So ging es einige Zeit hin und her, doch keiner konnte sich durchsetzen. Die Frau hinter dem Stand beobachtete die Szene eine Weile amüsiert und mischte sich schließlich ein, weil keiner der beiden nachgeben wollte.

„Ihre Frau hat einen guten Blick", meinte sie und lächelte William zu. „Die Farben stehen ihnen wirklich gut. Es ist aus reiner Baumwolle und mit Naturfarben gefärbt." Sie seufzte gespielt betrübt und wandte sich an Elizabeth. „Mein Mann ist genauso", sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Nie glaubt er mir, wenn ich ihm was sage. Aber wenn es dann von anderen kommt..." Sie zwinkerte fröhlich und weder William noch Elizabeth korrigierten das Missverständnis, dass sie in diesem Moment zum Ehepaar machte.

Elizabeth grinste.

„Wir nehmen das Hemd. Ach… und wenn wir schon dabei sind..." sie fummelte aus dem Haufen mit Jesuslatschen ein Paar hervor, dass ihr passend erschien. „Probier die mal an, Darling." William wurde rot, als sie ihn so nannte, doch er gehorchte. Als Elizabeth dann noch ein schwarzes Lederbändchen erstand, mit dem sie liebevoll seine _wunderbaren Locken_ im Nacken zusammenband, ihn zum Abschluss auf den Mund küsste und dabei kichernd „Sternenstaub" murmelte, wusste er nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah.

Elizabeth zahlte ihre Einkäufe, nahm wieder seine Hand und gemeinsam schlenderten sie zum Bus zurück, wo die anderen bereits versammelt waren und gerade frischgekaufte Milch tranken und die neue Kaffeekanne bestaunten, die Jane erstanden hatte. Während sie dabei noch beratschlagten, wo sie am besten die heutige Nacht verbringen sollten – jeder hatte eine andere Vorstellung – zog sich William zurück und verschwand für ein paar Minuten – unbemerkt von seinen Reisegefährten.

Doch auch die längste Reise geht im Normalfall irgendwann einmal zu Ende und so rückte das Ziel New York für die sechs plus zwei kleine Engel langsam in greifbare Nähe. Alle waren mehr oder weniger erleichtert, dass sie den gigantischen Trip bisher ohne größere Zwischenfälle gemeistert hatten. Ihr Bus war von größeren technischen Problemen verschont geblieben, das Geld war ihnen nicht ausgegangen und vor allem, sie hatten es geschafft, sich die meiste Zeit über zu vertragen.

Nun war es Mitte August und sie würden spätestens heute abend in White Lake, Bethel, New York, ankommen, wo zwei Tage später die kleine, gemütliche, familiäre _Woodstock Art and Music Fair_ stattfinden würde. Wickham hatte darauf gedrängt, dass sie heute schon zu dem Gelände hinausfahren sollten, um sich einen guten Stellplatz zu sichern. Charles hatte zwar den Kopf geschüttelt, aber schließlich nachgegeben.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du da schon willst, George, aber nun gut. Mir solls recht sein. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass es dort richtig voll werden wird, oder?" Wickham hatte die Augen gerollt und bloß gesagt, dass er einfach hinfahren sollte und gut.

Nicht nur Charles wunderte sich später, wieviele Leute schon auf den Beinen waren, um zum Festivalgelände zu kommen. Ganze Heerscharen zogen zu Fuß und mit Autos in ein und dieselbe Richtung und am Ende waren sie heilfroh, so früh gewesen zu sein. Sie fanden für ihren Bus einen geschützten Platz am Rand, wo sie auch problemlos ihr kleines Vorzelt aufspannen konnten, ohne dass es von anderen Besuchern absichtlich oder aus Versehen abgerissen werden konnte. Ganz in der Nähe befand sich ein kleiner See – es versprach ein friedliches, kleines, gemütliches, familiäres Festival zu werden.

Am nächsten Tag hingegen sah es schon ganz anders aus. Als die Gefährten morgens spät erwachten, waren die Stellplätze rund um ihren Bus herum komplett zugestellt und immer noch weitere Autos und Festivalbesucher strömten in Scharen herbei und suchten Platz. Später erfuhren sie, dass die Straßen zum Festivalgelände hin bereits über mehrere Kilometer verstopft seien und viele einen langen Fußmarsch in Kauf nahmen, um morgen pünktlich bei Konzertbeginn dabeizusein.

William war ein wenig besorgt oder vielmehr, fühlte sich etwas unwohl. So viele Leute auf einem Fleck behagten ihm ganz und gar nicht. Vor vier Jahren hatte er seiner Schwester ihren damals größten Herzenswunsch erfüllt und war mit ihr auf ein Konzert der Beatles gegangen, die in Liverpool aufgetreten waren. Es waren natürlich eher wenige Zuschauer gewesen im Vergleich zu heute, doch diese schreiende Menge hatte ihn damals schon in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Hier würden – laut Berichten in der Tagespresse – mehr als 50.000 Menschen erwartet. Hätte William zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst, dass am Ende ungefähr eine halbe Million Leute nach Woodstock pilgern würden – er hätte fluchtartig den Ort verlassen.

Dann kam der Freitag und mit ihm der erste offizielle Tag des Festivals, das am späten Nachmittag beginnen würde. William fühlte sich mittlerweile, als sei er in der Hölle gelandet. Menschen, Menschen, Menschen wohin man auch blickte. Zu seinem Erstaunen teilten die anderen sein Unbehagen nicht im geringsten, im Gegenteil. Sie genossen den Trubel, die fremden Gesichter, lernten jede Menge neuer Leute kennen und hatten viel Spaß zusammen.

Wickham war ihnen schon am ersten Abend abhanden gekommen und mit ihm leider auch das Shillum. Da ihre Platznachbarn, vier junge Leute aus Pennsylvania, jedoch außergewöhnlich gut ausgerüstet waren, machte das am Ende nicht viel aus. Man teilte sich brüderlich Shillum, Pot und die Lebensmittel. Als einer der Typen ganz offensichtlich auf die Idee kam, auch Elizabeth zu teilen, wäre William ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen, doch Elizabeth winkte sowieso lachend ab und wurde in Ruhe gelassen.

Zu ihrer aller Überraschung jedoch ging ihnen auch Charlotte bald verloren. Sie war am Donnerstag ein bisschen im „Zeltlager" spazierengegangen und durch einen unglaublichen Zufall – oder war es ein sanfter Anstoß eines höheren Wesens in die richtige Richtung – hatte sie dort tatsächlich den Vater ihrer ungeborenen Zwillinge wiedergetroffen. Niemand hatte jemals die genaueren Umstände um ihre Schwangerschaft erfahren und auch der werdende Vater wusste bisher nichts von seinem Glück. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er wirklich erfreut darüber war und so siedelte Charlotte Lucas noch am Donnerstag in das Zweimannzelt ihres Ex-Lovers um und würde auch mit diesem die Reise zurück nach San Francisco oder wohin auch immer antreten. William fand zwar, dass sich das ganze anhörte wie aus einem schlechten Kitschfilm, doch ihm sollte es recht sein. Es gab anscheinend immer noch Überraschungen.

So waren sie plötzlich nur noch zu viert plus zwei Engel. Naturgemäß bildeten sie ab sofort zwei Paare – ein verheiratetes und ein etwas zögerliches. Obwohl sie jetzt auf Charlottes Gefühle keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen mussten, gingen William und Elizabeth erstaunlich vorsichtig miteinander um, fast scheu. Sie hatten in der Nacht auf einmal viel Platz im Bus, doch sie blieben auf ihren eigenen Luftmatratzen und hielten züchtig Abstand. Keiner wusste so recht, wie er sich dem anderen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Beide wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass der andere den ersten Schritt machen würde.

Von Jane und Charles hatten sie diesbezüglich keine große Hilfe zu erwarten. Beide waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und genossen die Zeit in vollen Zügen. Es war alles so friedlich hier, sie gingen ganz darin auf, einfach hier zu sein. Sie konnten sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass es hier, wo sich alles nur um Love and peace and harmony drehte, zwei unglücklich Verliebte gab, die es einfach nicht auf die Reihe kriegten miteinander und es sich beide doch so sehr wünschten.

Aber vielleicht würde sich ja mit Konzertbeginn alles doch noch zum Guten wenden, vielleicht brauchte es einfach nur einen kleinen Schubs. Der erste Schritt war auf alle Fälle getan, als Elizabeth sich am Freitag anziehen wollte und auf ihrem Schlafsack ein Silberkettchen fand mit einem Skorpion-Anhänger aus Silber und Türkis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

_All you need is love, love – love is all you need +)_

„William Darcy, ich hatte dir doch verboten, das zu tun!" rief Elizabeth in gespielter Empörung doch mit verdächtig glänzenden Augen und sie konnte auch ihr glückliches Lächeln nicht lange verbergen. William grinste verlegen.

„Aber es hat dir doch so gut gefallen", sagte er und trat näher, um ihr dabei zu helfen, die Kette anzulegen. „Ich musste es einfach kaufen." Seine Hände verweilten einen Moment auf ihren nackten Schultern, doch Elizabeth drehte sich um und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Vielen Dank", sagte sie leise. „Ich werde es immer in Ehren halten. Es ist wirklich wunderschön. Und so filigran! Hast du gesehen, die Augen des Skorpions sind aus zwei winzig kleinen Türkisen gemacht."

William waren die Augen des Skorpions im Moment offen gestanden vollkommen egal. Elizabeth hatte ihn geküsst, sie stand lächelnd vor ihm, er konnte ihren zarten Geruch nach Vanille wahrnehmen, er brauchte bloß noch die Arme auszustrecken und sie an sich zu ziehen. Er wusste, sie würde ihn nicht abweisen. Elizabeth schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und spielte geistesabwesend mit dem Anhänger um ihren Hals. Als William gerade die Hand ausstrecken wollte, um ihre Wange zu streicheln, erschien Charles' Kopf in der Tür.

„Kommt ihr nun mit oder wollt ihr das ganze Konzert verpassen?" rief er gutgelaunt und wie immer mit dem untrüglichen Instinkt, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. William seufzte unterdrückt und verdrehte die Augen, was Elizabeth zum Lachen brachte. Sie kniff ihm sanft in die Wange und kletterte hinter Charles aus dem Bus. William folgte den beiden kopfschüttelnd.

Er konnte nicht unbedingt behaupten, sich auf die nächsten zwei oder drei Tage zu freuen, wie lange dieses Spektakel auch immer andauern würde. All diese merkwürdigen Freaks, die sich hier tummelten, die zu einem Großteil nicht zu laufen, sondern zu schweben schienen und ständig am Lächeln waren. Wildfremde Menschen, die ihn spontan umarmten und ihm Frieden wünschten und oftmals seltsam abgerissen aussahen mit ihren langen Zottelhaaren.

Als er an sich herunterblickte, musste er jedoch verschämt grinsen, als er sich in einem orange, lila, grün und gelb gefärbten Batikshirt, löchrigen Jeans und den bloßen Füßen in Jesuslatschen steckend wiederfand – das lange, lockige Haupthaar mit einem Lederband zusammengebunden. Von seinem mehr als stoppeligen Kinn ganz zu schweigen.

War das wirklich William Darcy, seines Zeichens englischer Landadeliger, distinguierter Cambridge-Absolvent, erfolgreicher Unternehmer, einer der reichsten Männer Englands, Connaisseur und Förderer der schönen Künste, vor allem der klassischen Musik, der gerade im Begriff war, sich die nächsten Tage auf einem Hippie-Festival herumzutreiben? Als er draußen Elizabeth stehen sah, die gerade etwas lustiges mit Jane zu bereden schien und in diesem Moment ihr ansteckendes Lachen lachte, war die Antwort auf diese Frage umgehend beantwortet.

Elizabeth zwinkerte ihm zu und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Na, Mr. Stiff-upper-lip, bereit für die große Party?" lachte sie und zog ihn ohne viel Federlesens mit sich in Richtung der großen Bühne, wohin sich bereits eine gewaltige Menschenmasse aufgemacht hatte. Elizabeths Nähe, ihre Anwesenheit, ihre mitreißende Fröhlichkeit und kindliche Aufregung waren William genügend Anreiz, sich von ihr ins Getümmel mitziehen zu lassen. Er hatte so eine vage Ahnung, dass es drei wundervolle, unvergessliche Tage für sie werden würden.

Zuerst verlief alles jedoch ganz anders als wundervoll. Sie hatten das Gelände rund um die Bühne noch nicht richtig erreicht, da hatten sie Jane, Charles und die beiden Engel auch schon in der Menschenmenge verloren. Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht zu ändern, fürchte ich. Ich hoffe, du nimmst mit mir vorlieb!" neckte sie William. Der tat so, als ob er angestrengt überlegen müsste.

„Hm. Ich denke, das ist ok", sagte er schließlich großmütig. „Es dauert ja nicht so lange, oder? Die paar Stunden werde ich dich schon ertragen können." Elizabeth, die Foppereien solcher Art von ihm nicht gerade gewohnt war, starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und kniff ihm dann kräftig in die Seite, als er losprustete.

„William Darcy!" schimpfte sie und zwickte ihn gleich noch einmal. „Seit wann treibst du solche Scherze mit mir!" William grinste und wehrte ihre Hände ab, den Rest ihres Gezeters kurzerhand mit einem Kuss stoppend, der Elizabeth endgültig zum Schweigen brachte.

Als sie wieder ein wenig zu Atem kam, lächelte sie ihn verlegen und mit ein wenig geröteten Wangen an, dann zog sie ihn weiter bis sie einen Platz fanden, an dem sie ihre Decke ausbreiten konnten, die William in weiser Voraussicht mitgebracht hatte.

Von diesem Augenblick an war alles ganz einfach und unkompliziert. Sie ließen sich auf der Decke nieder, die jedoch nicht allzu lange ihnen alleine gehörte, aber da Elizabeth sich kurzerhand zwischen Williams Beine setzte und sich dann behaglich an seiner Brust anlehnte, störten ihn die anderen „Deckenbesetzer" nicht im geringsten. Er legte seine Arme um Elizabeths Bauch, knapp unterhalb ihrer Brüste, hielt sie einfach nur fest, während sie sich an ihn kuschelte und behaglich wie ein Kätzchen schnurrte. William war selig.

Viele der Festivalbesucher vertrieben sich die Wartezeit auf diese Art und Weise. Entweder miteinander kuschelnd, einige teilten sich Joints diversen Inhalts, andere hatten sich einfach lang ausgestreckt und schliefen.

Kurz nach siebzehn Uhr begann endlich das Konzert und es kam etwas Leben ins Publikum. Die Musik war nicht unbedingt nach Williams Geschmack, aber es störte ihn nicht weiter. Elizabeth lag in seinen Armen, mehr brauchte er nicht, um glücklich zu sein. Und so wie es aussah, ging es ihr nicht anders.

Als der nächste Sänger die Bühne betrat und das Publikum anfangs nicht so recht fesseln konnte, drehte sich Elizabeth um und legte William die Arme um den Hals. Er lächelte überrascht, doch dann zog er sie an sich und hielt sie fest. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er sie in diesem Moment umgehend zum Bus zurückgeschleppt und um den Verstand geliebt.

Aber das war natürlich keine Option und William begnügte sich damit, Elizabeth im Arm zu halten und zu küssen und ab und zu der Musik verschiedener Interpreten zu lauschen. Irgendwann wurde ihm ein Joint in die Hand gedrückt. Er starrte das brennende Ding einen Augenblick verwundert an und Elizabeth lachte.

„Nimm einen Zug!" forderte sie ihn auf, doch William schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Elizabeth grinste, nahm ihm den Joint aus der Hand und zeigte ihm, wie man daran zog. Genüsslich atmete sie aus und hielt ihm das Teil wieder hin, William ergriff es zögernd und nahm einen kleinen Zug. Ein weiterer Zug ließ ihn mutiger werden. Er zog Elizabeth hoch, nahm sie in die Arme und gemeinsam bewegten sie sich langsam zum Rhythmus der Musik, doch schon bald fanden seine Hände ihren Weg unter ihre weiße Bluse und streichelten sanft ihren Rücken. Und immer wieder suchten und fanden sich ihre Lippen. Ein Gefühl der Ruhe und des Friedens machte sich in William breit. Das Leben war schön.

Gegen Abend setzte ein sanfter Regen ein, doch keiner der Zuschauer schien sich daran ernstlich zu stören. William und Elizabeth hatten sich kurzerhand ihre Decke über die Köpfe gezogen und lauschten der Musik eng aneinandergekuschelt. Beide waren mittlerweile doch ziemlich berauscht, von den Joints, die großzügig verteilt wurden, von der Musik, von ihrem Beisammensein. Als ein indischer Sitar-Spieler auftrat, überkamen William die wildesten Phantasien.

„Liz?"

"Hm?"

"Aus dieser komischen Gitarre kriechen silberne Würmer raus und verschwinden in der Luft."

„Das heißt Sitar."

„Sehen aber wie Würmer aus."

"Diese Gitarre. Die heißt Sitar."

„Oh."

Pause.

„Liz?"

„Hm?"

„Ich… ich glaube, die Würmer _paaren_ sich."

„Tatsächlich. Die machen Kasa… Kamsa… wie heißt das noch gleich… Kamasitar. Oder so ähnlich."

„Heißt die Gitarre deshalb so komisch? Weil da silberne Würmer rauskriechen die sich paaren?"

„Ich glaube schon. Sind ja auch indische Würmer. Würmer der Liebe. Kamasitarwürmer."

„Silberfarben. Sie sind silberfarben. Wie deine Augen."

„Ich habe silberfarbene Augen?"

William schaute sie mit einiger Anstrengung und gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Nein. Die sind jetzt türkis, wie von dem Skorpion. Skorpionaugen."

Elizabeth schüttelte lachend den Kopf, schloss ihre „Skorpionaugen" und wiegte sich im Rhythmus der fremdartigen Klänge, während William das Bedürfnis überkam, die obersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen und dann ohne Scheu ihren nackten Busen zu betrachten. Ihm gefiel, was er sah. Und er wollte mehr.

Elizabeth fuhr wohlig zusammen, als sie seine Zunge plötzlich an einer ihrer harten Knospen spürte, während seine warmen Hände ihre Brüste umfassten und sanft kneteten. Sie bog den Kopf nach hinten und gab sich ganz Williams Zärtlichkeiten hin, jede Berührung vollkommen ungehemmt genießend.

„Du schmeckst nach… nach Regen", murmelte er und nahm die andere Brustwarze in den Mund. Elizabeth kicherte.

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass es _regnet_, William." William schaute nach oben und verzog das Gesicht. In der Tat war der Regen mittlerweile so stark geworden, dass Ravi Shankar, der Sitar-Spieler, seinen Auftritt sogar abbrechen musste. William zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder ganz Elizabeths Brüsten, die abwechselnd nach Regen, Honig und – wenn er sich genügend konzentrierte – auch ein wenig nach Sternenstaub schmeckten. Das bisschen Wasser konnte doch einen hartgesottenen Engländer nicht erschüttern, nicht wahr!

Immer wieder wurden Joints weitergereicht und William war bald davon überzeugt, dass er irgendwo im Paradies angekommen war. Jede Berührung, jeder Sinneseindruck wurde in seinem benebelten Gehirn tausendfach verstärkt und die Mischung aus Musik, Drogen und Elizabeths Nähe (und vor allem ihr Körper) ließen ihn regelrecht schweben. Er genoss das Hier und Jetzt mit allen Sinnen und nichts auf der Welt war im Augenblick wichtiger.

Bis er die Stimme wiederhörte. Diese unglaublich klare, eindrucksvolle Stimme, die er damals bei Charlotte zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. Wieder war er sofort davon bezaubert. Und heute sah er zum ersten Mal die Frau, die dieser Stimme ein Gesicht gab. Er erstarrte. Im ersten Augenblick dachte er schon, Elizabeth hätte sich auf die Bühne geschlichen, doch diese stand weiterhin vor ihm, kuschelte sich an seine Brust und da er immer noch seine Arme um ihren Bauch gelegt hatte, konnte sie zwischenzeitlich wohl auch nicht verschwunden sein.

Er schaute genauer hin. Nein, die junge Frau auf der Bühne war zwar auch dunkelhaarig und sehr hübsch, aber sie hatte einen eher mexikanischen Touch und ihre Gesichtszüge waren nicht ganz so feingemeißelt wie Elizabeths. Und Elizabeth war auch nicht so schwanger wie die Sängerin und deren Haare waren viel kürzer als Elizabeths. Aber ihre Stimme brachte die Engel im Himmel zum Weinen.

Schweigend löste William Elizabeths rotes Haarband und sah zu, wie ihre dunklen Locken über den Rücken herabfielen, schweigend vergrub er sein Gesicht darin und atmete ihren frischen Geruch tief ein. Elizabeth drehte sich zu ihm um, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ihm direkt in den Magen fuhr und befreite seine mittlerweile schulterlangen Haare ebenfalls aus ihrem Gefängnis. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahmen sie sich in die Arme und bewegten sich engumschlungen ganz langsam zu der einschmeichelnden Musik, die nur aus einer glockenhellen Stimme und leisen Gitarrenklängen bestand.

Gerade als Joan Baez den Abend mit „We shall overcome" beendet hatte, brach das Gewitter los. Viele der Zuschauer waren viel zu stoned, um sich daran zu stören; auch die Tatsache, dass innerhalb kürzester Zeit gewaltige Regenmassen auf das Land niedergingen, machte den wenigsten etwas aus. Auch William und Elizabeth ignorierten das Unwetter, ebenso wie die Leute um sie herum. Sie waren ganz alleine auf der Welt.

Der Regen hatte Elizabeths Bluse so sehr durchweicht, dass sie wie eine zweite Haut an ihr klebte – ein Anblick, der William außerordentlich erregte. Er selbst hatte schon vor einiger Zeit wegen der drückenden Hitze sein grellbuntes Hemd ausgezogen und trug nur noch seine zerrissene Jeans. Auch seine Jesuslatschen waren ihm irgendwann abhanden gekommen und da die Wiese sich durch den üppigen Regen mittlerweile in ein Schlammfeld verwandelt hatte, standen die beiden nun bis zu den Knöcheln barfuß im Matsch.

Es störte sie nicht im geringsten, ja sie bekamen es gar nicht mit. Sie tanzten, immer noch engumschlungen, langsam nach einer Melodie, die nur sie beide hören konnten und ließen den Regen auf sich herunterprasseln. Elizabeths Haare hingen klatschnass an ihr herunter und sie sah aus wie eine ertrunkene Ratte, doch sie lächelte William mit einem solch strahlenden und gleichzeitig zärtlichen Blick an, dass er sicher war, noch nie eine schönere Frau gesehen zu haben.

„Liz?"

„Hm?"

„Lass uns verschwinden, ok?"

„Ok."

William hob die Decke auf, die auch durch den Regen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, nahm Elizabeths Hand und führte sie durch die letzten versprengten Zuschauer weg in Richtung des kleinen Sees, wo auch irgendwo ihr Bus stehen musste. Er hatte heute früh beim Durchstreifen des Geländes ein kleines, abgeschiedenes Fleckchen Erde entdeckt, das seltsamerweise offenbar noch von keinem sonst bemerkt worden war. Möglicherweise hatte sich einfach niemand die Mühe gemacht, über die Steine zu klettern, die es vor neugierigen Augen verbargen. Es war perfekt für eine Liebesnacht unter freiem Himmel .

Sie kicherten albern, bis sie die natürliche, aber durch den Regen etwas glitschige Sperre überwunden hatten und William breitete die feuchte Decke auf dem moosigen Untergrund aus. Ein paar Bäume spendeten mit ihrem dichten Blätterdach ein wenig Schutz vor dem jetzt schwächer werdenden Regen. Elizabeth sank sofort auf die Decke nieder und streckte seufzend alle Viere von sich, während William sie liebevoll anschaute.

„Hey, komm zu mir", forderte sie schließlich leise und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. William gehorchte sofort. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile zärtlich geküsst hatten, richtete er sich auf, strich ihr eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht und begann, langsam mit dem Finger über ihre Konturen zu fahren. Unter dem durchgeweichten Stoff ihrer Bluse zeichneten sich ihre Brüste appetitlich ab und William überkam das Bedürfnis, sie unbekleidet zu sehen und zu berühren, zu schmecken. Elizabeth wehrte sich nicht dagegen, als er die Knöpfe öffnete und begann, an ihren harten Nippeln zu saugen.

William spürte seine Erektion schon bald sehr schmerzhaft in seiner engen Hose und ließ einen kurzen Moment von Elizabeth ab, um sich daraus zu befreien. Sie schaute ihm still dabei zu, doch leckte sie sich mit ihrer Zunge bei seinem Anblick unbewusst über ihre Lippen und eine Hand fuhr abwesend zwischen ihre Beine, ohne dass sie es merkte. William lächelte, als er es sah.

„Magst du dich nicht ausziehen?" sagte er leise und legte seine Hand auf ihre, die immer noch zwischen ihren Beinen ruhte. Elizabeth nickte und nur Sekunden später lag sie nackt neben ihm.

William nahm sich die Zeit, ihren Anblick in Ruhe zu genießen und ließ seine Blicke langsam über ihren – wie er fand – makellosen Körper gleiten. Er lächelte, als er die bunten Schmetterlinge sah, die sich aus ihren Haaren zu lösen schienen und komischerweise alle türkisfarbene Augen hatten. Elizabeth schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Willst du mich nicht berühren?" fragte sie und fuhr mit ihrer rechten Hand langsam über ihren Bauch nach unten, wo sie scheinbar abwesend mit den dunklen Locken zwischen ihren Beinen spielte. Ja, William wollte sie berühren. Und nicht nur das, sondern noch so viel mehr. Er wollte ihr aber auch weiter dabei zuschauen, wie sie sich selbst anfasste; mit sich spielte, es war eine seiner Lieblingsphantasien. Als einer ihrer Finger begann, schamlos über ihre Klitoris zu reiben, keuchte er auf. Dieser sinnliche Anblick war fast zuviel für ihn.

Elizabeth lächelte versonnen und spreizte lasziv ihre Beine, sich dabei immer noch selbst streichelnd.

„William?"

„Hm?"

„Soll ich jetzt vor deinen Augen kommen oder möchtest du mir dabei helfen?"

William kam endlich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und grinste verlegen.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte dir dabei helfen", murmelte er und kniete sich über sie.

Normalerweise ließ er es beim Liebemachen immer langsam angehen, er liebte es, den Körper seiner Partnerin mit sämtlichen Sinnen zu erkunden, zu streicheln, zu küssen, zu lecken, zu sehen, zu schmecken. Heute war er viel zu berauscht für Vorgeplänkel dieser Art. Alles schrie in ihm, Elizabeth zu nehmen, jetzt und hier. Ihr schien es ebenfalls nicht schnell genug zu gehen, denn noch bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, lag er auf dem Rücken und sie obenauf. Er fragte sich für einen Augenblick benebelt, wie sie das bloß angestellt hatte, doch als Elizabeth anfing, ihn genussvoll und unerträglich langsam zu reiten, gab er sich bloß noch seiner Lust unter ihrer kundigen Führung hin.

William hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. Ihr Körper war weich, wenn auch durch den Regen etwas kühl, doch als er in sie eindrang, war ihm, als tauche er immer wieder in einen unendlich tiefen Topf ein, der zum Überquellen mit warmem Honig gefüllt war. Er spürte jede Berührung um so viel stärker als sonst, seien es Elizabeths Brüste, die ab und zu seinen Oberkörper streiften, wenn sie sich nach vorne beugte, um ihn zu küssen, seien es ihre Finger, die über seine Brust fuhren. Aber was ihn regelrecht an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte, war, wenn sich ihre Muskeln eng um seine Männlichkeit zusammenzogen, wann immer er in ihrer süßen Nässe versank. Dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich und er wollte, dass es niemals wieder aufhörte.

Nun ja, _niemals_ war ein mächtiger Begriff, aber es dauerte schon eine ganze Weile, bis William Erlösung fand. Elizabeth ritt ihn mit einer Ausdauer, die ihn schier um den Verstand brachte. Seine eigene Lust ließ keinen Augenblick nach, er hatte auch überhaupt kein Verlangen danach, zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, es war einfach nur ein phänomenales Gefühl, Elizabeths weichen Körper auf sich und sich selbst tief in ihr zu spüren.

Als seine Gefährtin sich plötzlich aufrichtete und immer wieder „oh mein Gott!" rief, war es aber auch für William soweit. Mit einem letzten, mächtigen Stoß ergoss er sich in Elizabeths feuchten Schoß, immer und immer wieder, es schien gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen. Nach dieser Ekstase ohnegleichen fielen beide schließlich erschöpft in sich zusammen – Elizabeth sank auf Williams Brust, und sie schliefen kurz darauf ein, immer noch miteinander vereint.

* * *

_+) The Beatles: All you need is love_


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilog**

_Those were the best days of my life +)_

William Darcy wünschte sich nur eins im Augenblick: dass Weihnachten möglichst schnell vorübergehen würde. Viel lieber hätte er die Feiertage in London verbracht, in seinem Büro, weit weg von diesem scheinheiligen Zinnober. _Fest der Liebe_, dass er nicht lachte! Das, was er liebte, hatte er verloren, warum also so tun als ob?

Die Antwort gab er sich gleich selbst. Georgiana. Seine Schwester, die ihre Weihnachtsferien auf Pemberley verbrachte, sollte nicht unter seiner depressiven Laune leiden. Sie war sowieso schon misstrauisch genug und beäugte ihn öfters kritisch, wenn sie glaubte, er merke es nicht. Er tat sein bestes, ihr ein schönes Weihnachtsfest zu bereiten und versuchte verzweifelt, sie nicht spüren zu lassen, wie öde und leer es tief in seinem Inneren aussah.

Am Weihnachtstag saßen sie gemeinsam unter dem prächtig geschmückten Baum und William schaute seiner Schwester liebevoll lächelnd dabei zu, wie sie mit kindlicher Euphorie ihre zahllosen Pakete und Päckchen auspackte und über jedes Geschenk in regelrechte Begeisterungsstürme ausbrach.

William musste sich sämtliche Schals, Bücher, Klaviernoten, Stofftiere, Schmuckstücke und was sonst noch zum Vorschein kam anschauen und kommentieren, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Er freute sich, dass seine kleine Schwester glücklich war, wenn es ihm selbst schon nicht gelang...

Ein erstauntes: „Oh William, sieh doch nur, sogar Charles hat mir was geschickt! Aus San Francisco!" brachte ihn äußerst schmerzhaft in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Tatsächlich? Wie nett von ihm!" brachte er mühsam hervor und blinzelte verstohlen eine Träne weg. Georgiana bemerkte es nicht. Aufgeregt riss sie den Karton auf. Ein Geschenk aus Amerika! Da konnten ihre Freundinnen sicher nicht mithalten!

Charles – oder vielmehr Jane, wie William vermutete – hatte eine buntgemischte Box mit allerlei Krimskrams zusammengestellt. Amerikanische Süßigkeiten, die es in England nicht zu kaufen gab, Kaugummis, ein Kalender für 1970 mit Motiven aus San Francisco, ein altrosafarbenes Batiktuch, silberne Creolen, ein Tagebuch mit Schlüssel dran und vieles andere mehr – eben alles, wofür sich ein englisches Jungmädchenherz begeistern und vor ihren Freundinnen angeben konnte. Georgiana war hingerissen und William sehr froh, dass Charles nicht noch ein Shillum mitgeschickt hatte!

Sie war so hingerissen, dass sie das kleine Päckchen zunächst übersah, das auf dem Boden des großen Pakets lag. Erst als sie alles wegräumen wollte, fiel ihr Blick darauf.

„Oh, sieh mal William, das ist für dich!" rief sie erstaunt und reichte ihm die Schachtel, auf der bloß „William" stand.

William runzelte die Stirn. Warum sollte Charles ihm auch etwas schicken? Sie schenkten sich doch normalerweise nichts gegenseitig. Zögernd öffnete er die Box und sein Blick fiel auf ein buntes Stück Tuch. William schluckte. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er das Tuch hochhob und es sich als orange, lila, grün und gelb gefärbtes Batikshirt entpuppte. Sein altes „Hippiehemd", von dem er geglaubt hatte, er habe es in Woodstock verloren. Aber es war tatsächlich das Original, denn auf den Rücken hatte Elizabeth damals die Worte „Love" und „Peace" gemalt und mit Herzchen versehen. Auch der Riss unter der Achsel war vorhanden. Als er das Hemd aufschüttelte, fiel das schwarze Lederband heraus, mit dem er seine Haare immer zusammengebunden hatte.

Innerlich aufgewühlt betrachte William die beiden Relikte aus dem vergangenen Sommer. Bevor er sich fragen konnte, warum Charles ihm das nach vier Monaten schickte, kam Georgiana neugierig näher.

„Was ist das? Und warum macht es dich traurig?" fragte sie besorgt, als sie die Tränen in den Augen ihres Bruders sah. William schaute sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann klopfte er neben sich auf die Couch und als seine Schwester sich an seine Seite kuschelte, erzählte er ihr die Geschichte, die sich hinter diesem Hemd verbarg.

Er erzählte ihr von den Dingen, die er ihr bisher verschwiegen hatte und es tat ihm gut. Von Elizabeth, die ihm dieses Hemd mit dem Bändchen auf dem Flohmarkt gekauft hatte, davon, wie sie sich beim Festival immer näher gekommen waren und von der Rückreise, die ein einziges Hochgefühl für sie beide gewesen war. Und wie dieses Hochgefühl bei ihrer Ankunft in San Francisco jäh geendet hatte, als ihnen erst richtig bewusst geworden war, dass William nach England würde zurückkehren müssen. Und Elizabeth es ablehnte, mit ihm zu kommen.

„Aber warum wollte sie nicht mitkommen?" fragte Georgiana erstaunt. „Sie hätte es hier doch so gut gehabt! Und ihr habt euch doch auch geliebt, oder?" William lächelte wehmütig und zog seine Schwester an sich.

„Vielleicht haben wir nur geglaubt, dass wir uns lieben und dabei war es alles nur ein großer Rausch, ich weiß es nicht." Seine Stimme war leise. „Und Elizabeth hier auf Pemberley... nun ja, wahrscheinlich wäre sie hier früher oder später eingegangen. Unsere Lebensumstände sind so unterschiedlich, sie hätte sich bestimmt nicht wohlgefühlt im kalten, regnerischen England und dann noch auf einem abgeschiedenen Landsitz im Norden. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser so, wie es letztendlich gekommen ist."

Georgiana schaute ihren Bruder nachdenklich an. Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort, sein trauriger Gesichtsausdruck strafte seine Worte Lügen.

„Seid ihr im Streit auseinander gegangen?" wollte sie wissen. William schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie ist jederzeit willkommen auf Pemberley, falls sie ihre Meinung ändern sollte. Aber ich habe bis heute nichts mehr von ihr gehört." Georgiana verdrehte die Augen.

„Bist du denn auch in San Francisco willkommen?" William runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Damit meine ich, dass du dich genauso sehr hättest melden können, oder? Lieber Bruder, du weinst dieser Frau seit vier Monaten hinterher! Meinst du nicht, du hättest den ersten Schritt tun können?"

„Und wenn sie nichts mehr von mir wissen will?" fragte William leise. Georgiana deutete auf das Hemd, das er immer noch in den Händen hielt.

„Wenn du mich fragst, das ist meiner Meinung nach ein ganz klares Zeichen, dass sie wieder in Kontakt mit dir treten möchte, aber auch nicht so genau weiß, wie sie es anstellen soll."

William schwieg und drehte das Hemd in den Händen. Es klang nicht abwegig, was seine Schwester da sagte. Es schien in der Tat ein klares Zeichen zu sein. Oder? Er sollte tatsächlich seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmen und Elizabeth einen Brief schreiben. Was konnte es schaden? Er hatte nun immerhin einen Grund dazu, sich nämlich für das Geschenk zu bedanken. Entweder sie würde antworten oder auch nicht. Wenn nicht... nun ja, darüber konnte er immer noch nachdenken. Aber es war auf alle Fälle einen Versuch wert.

Als er das Hemd sorgfältig zusammenlegte und wieder in der Box verstauen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines, dünnes Päckchen aus Seidenpapier, das er vorher übersehen hatte. Als er es hochheben wollte, fiel der Inhalt auf den Boden. William runzelte die Stirn. Elizabeth schien einen merkwürdigen Humor zu haben – schickte sie ihm da etwa _Topflappen_? Nein, dafür waren die beiden Teile viel zu klein. William beugte sich hinunter, um es aufzuheben. Sein Mund wurde trocken und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er sah, was er da in der Hand hielt: Zierliche, filigran gehäkelte Babyschühchen. In einem steckte ein Zettel, den er mit zitternden Händen und tränenfeuchten Augen auseinanderfaltete:

_Mai 1970. Kommst Du, Daddy?_

Ende :-)

* * *

_+) Bryan Adams: Summer of 69_


End file.
